


luzkain短篇合集（完结）-BY包子昕

by baozixin



Category: luzkain, nico唱见
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozixin/pseuds/baozixin
Summary: 搬旧文，日本nico唱见同人文，luzkain限定~现实背景衍生短篇合集（独立成篇）——《专属mixer》、《执着》、《妄想》、《偏执》、《患失》、《睡前小短文一则》、《不知名小片段几则》。





	1. 《专属mixer》

“ぁの……luzくん~”  
吃了饭，kain缠到正坐在沙发上看杂志的luz身边眨眼看着他试探道，“luzくん是不是准备投‘威风堂堂’？”  
“嗯，是啊。”专心把心思放在手中的杂志上，luz翻了页后随口应了声，也正因为此没发现kain一下变亮的眼神。  
“呐、呐~我帮你mix好不好？”kain晃了晃luz的袖子期待地问，luz这才反应过来kain的用意笑着把杂志放下伸出食指在kain眼前摇了摇：  
“我已经找到人帮忙mix了，所以这次就不用麻烦kainくん了。”  
“不麻烦不麻烦啊，让我来吧！”某人就差加根尾巴在后面晃了。可luz还是坚定的摇摇头：  
“不行。”  
“为什么？”声音一下子拔高很多似乎非常不满。  
“因为kainくん还是童贞啊！不能mix这种歌的。”luz一脸理所当然的说着，引得kain也不知道是因为气愤还是害羞瞬间红了脸。僵持了半晌，还不见luz退让，kain使出绝招气呼呼地靠到椅背上：  
“那我要去帮料桑mix！”  
“不行！”luz用非常严肃的声音表示反对。  
“为什么？luzくん自己不就和料桑合作了两次了？而且luzくん不是说我是homo吗和料桑合作不是正好？！”kain近乎自暴自弃的口吻惹得luz气极反笑，都懒得吐槽他“这逻辑有问题料桑不是homo”了。看眼前少年气鼓鼓的脸颊，luz忍不住伸出手指戳了戳后安抚道：  
“好了下次投‘初恋的绘本’给你mix。”  
“不要！”执着地表示着“我就要mix这次的‘威风堂堂’”的kainくん满脸委屈：luzくん这么色气的声音不想让别人比自己先听到嘛……  
“买巧克力给你吃？”  
“不要！”  
“那好吧。”  
耸耸肩，luz表示既然自己的提议都被驳回那也没办法了于是装作不在意地拿起刚刚看到一半的杂志继续看，不过时不时会偷偷瞄一眼身边kain的动作。当然，这时的kain根本不会注意到他这些小动作，见luz就这么不管他了忍不住更加委屈。等了半晌看luz都没什么反应还很淡定地坐那儿看杂志，kain嘟了嘟嘴委委屈屈地又蹭到luz身边。见到kain那小媳妇样，luz忍不住笑了，投降地伸手摸摸他的脑袋哄道：  
“下次一定让你mix好不好？”  
“嗯。”听到luz温柔的声音，kain虽然一脸的不情愿还是勉强点了点头。  
“嗯？”见kain还是不高兴，luz也欺负够了开始专心哄小孩高兴，捏了捏他的脸颊，“干音先给你听好不好？”  
看到kain眼睛一下子亮了起来知道自己是猜中他在意什么了，luz笑了笑，“还有什么要求？”  
“ぁ、ぁの……”kain吞吞吐吐地时不时偷瞄luz一眼，终于在luz鼓励的眼神下提出要求，“那个，不准你在里面喘……”  
“嗨、嗨！”憋笑憋得满脸痛苦，luz最终还是忍不住笑出声调侃，“kainくん占有欲真是强大哦！”  
“才没有！”kain同学欲盖弥彰地掩饰，luz笑着一把搂住他继续欺负：  
“嗯~~不如下次投‘吃醋的答复’吧~我相信kainくん一定会mix得非常棒的！”  
“才不要！”反射性地否决，虽然kain觉得自己的语气很坚决，但是luz听来却是软软的撒娇音。带着无奈却纵容的笑容，luz将下巴抵在他肩膀蹭了蹭：  
“……バカ。”

END


	2. 《执着》

“呐，luzくん，就这么约定啦~~在那个超~~大的广告牌下面，我会等你哦~”

正午的太阳毒辣辣地挂在当空，给每个来去匆匆的人影覆了一层焦躁感。kain抬手看了看手表，指针不偏不倚地齐齐指向12，顿时让kain哭丧起脸，心情沉重地垂下肩无措地叫道：“怎么办？迟到了啦……”  
原来，昨天kain和luz约好今天12点在广场见面。知道kain的迷路属性，luz还特意选了离kain家里比较近的地方并且在决定好地点后还不放心地再三向kain确认“没问题吧？认识吧？不会走失吧？”  
而kain则信心满满地回答，“没问题哦！那个地方我闭着眼睛都认识，绝对不会找不到的！”  
直到出门前，kain还非常得瑟地给luz发了条line写着“呐，luzくん，就这么约定啦~~在那个超~~大的广告牌下面，我会等你哦~”可是谁知道就是这么倒霉，一上车不小心坐过了站，等再跳下车时已然到了一个完全不认识的地方……  
“怎么办。。不会被luzくん加进黑名单吧……”正这么碎碎念着，感觉口袋里的手机振动起来，kain看了一眼来电，“∑( ° △ °|||)︴luzくん……”  
“kainくん……”  
接通电话，信号好得让kain可以清晰地听到luz在那头近乎咬牙切齿的声音：“是谁说‘在那个超~~大的广告牌下面，我会等你哦~~’的？”luz还刻意模仿着kain爱娇又得意的语气说着，惹得kain连声道歉：  
“对不起对不起，luzくん……”  
已经连无奈都无法形容此刻心情的luz叹了口气后接受事实，“你现在在哪里了？”  
“我也不知道……”kain抬头看了看四周说，“好像有一个XX百货……”  
“我知道那里，离我这边不远。kainくん你就呆在原地等着吧我马上过来。记住不要乱跑！”  
已经对kain放弃教育了的luz直接说道，本来就理亏的kain自然不敢有异议乖乖地应了后听话地站在原地动都不敢动，只有眼神充满期待地四下张望着想着要第一时间看到出现的luz。  
“……嘿。”  
老远就看到了东张西望的kain可是直到自己骑车到他身后还没被发现，这样的情况让luz都不知道该觉得kain迟钝还是骄傲自己动作灵巧了。在他身后停下自行车后抬手直接不客气地敲上他的脑袋luz叹着气打招呼，kain听到熟悉的声音一下眼神发亮地转身。  
“等很久了？”  
这么问着，就看到少年和松鼠一样努力晃着脑袋一脸愧疚的样子，似乎想道歉又怕惹他生气而不敢开口。  
“好了，走了！”  
没再提迟到的事，luz说完推着自行车转身朝后面走去。kain见了，颠了颠下滑的背包后元气满满地跟在luz后面……

“想吃什么？”  
带着kain从偏离的轨道回到吃饭的地方，luz看着印有每层商铺介绍的牌子认真研究着，顺便询问kain的意见。  
“芭菲！”  
kain毫不犹豫地提议，惹得本来正专心决定午餐的luz不由侧目看他，却见他双眼闪闪地在盯着luz看，让luz忍不住又抬手敲了敲他的脑袋，“中饭时间吃什么芭菲！”  
“我就要吃芭菲嘛！”委屈地抱住脑袋双手交叠捂着被luz敲的地方，kain执着地说。  
“不行！不可以任性！”luz毫不退让。  
于是两人就站在底层无声对峙着，若是平时kain肯定就妥协了，可是今天不知道为什么竟意外得坚持，最终还是luz半投降地揉了揉他的头发，“你这样饮食不健康对身体不好。吃了午饭再去吃芭菲吧！”  
“真的会陪我去？不是骗我的吧？”不放心的kain顶着luz在自己脑袋上肆虐的手眯眼又确认了一次，得到他玩笑般的答复：  
“是啊，不是昨天就答应过你今天一天都陪你的嘛何况晚上还要去你家借住，我怎么敢忤逆kainくん的要求哦！”  
“对哦~”被luz提醒，kain才想起两人约好今天会去kain家住一晚。想到这里，kain又兴奋起来，“luzくん、luzくん，你放心，睡衣我都替你准备好了是我一直不舍得穿的小白的~~你一定会喜欢的！！”  
喂！不要以为我不知道小白是女的是轻松熊的妹妹啊而且我又不是你这轻松熊控为什么我一定会喜欢啊！鉴于槽点实在太多，luz嘴开合了几次还是决定保持缄默，“好了，就决定去这家吃午餐吧~kainくん我们走了！”  
“哎？哎？！”还没顺利跳转思维的kain就被luz一把拉走了……

于是，吃了午餐又被带着去吃了心心念念的芭菲，然后拖着luz逛了一大圈一直到很晚。和luzくん一起在升降梯上兴奋地看着外面的景色、和luzくん一起漫步在夜景灯光下、又或者只是静静跟在推着自行车的luzくん身边走着，让kain脸上始终带着心满意足的笑。  
“luzくん进来吧。”  
看天色已经不早了，kain带着luz回自己家。开了门，kain率先进屋后把拖鞋拿给luz换上。  
“打扰了！”  
礼貌地打着招呼，luz正好奇地打量着房间的布局就听到kain说着“今天爸爸妈妈和姐姐都不在所以luzくん不用拘束的”，不由让他深深怀疑起不会是因为kain一个人在家害怕所以才殷勤邀请自己今天来他家住一晚的吧……  
没有再胡思乱想，luz看kain已经进屋了紧跟了上去。  
“luzくん这是客房，晚上你就住这里吧？我的房间就在隔壁~”  
带着luz在家里晃了一圈最终一起到了客房，kain带着讨巧的笑容邀功般地凑近luz道，“洗漱用品都准备了新的，床单褥子也是妈妈早上新换的，luzくん可以放心用~啊对了！我去隔壁把小白睡衣拿来~~  
说罢一阵风似的跑开，速度之快luz都来不及说一个字阻止。不一会，就见他捧着一件大号轻松熊睡衣双眼发光地回来递给luz，“luzくん要换吗？不如现在去洗澡然后就换上吧换睡衣比较舒服哦~~”  
你这样我能拒绝吗……？看着满脸期待的kain，luz默默无视了心中某个小角落“能拖一时算一时”的建议接过毛茸茸的睡衣，可是……  
“喂，kain，你回自己房间去。”  
虽然不会全然拒绝kain的要求，可是不知道为什么对上他满是得瑟的表情luz总忍不住想欺负他一下不让他完全如愿。果然，下一秒kain激烈抗议：“为什么？！”  
“这里现在暂时是我的房间了吧？你留在这里是打算偷窥我洗澡吗？”luz不客气地道，“这么hentai的事情请kainくん不要做。”  
“才没有！”想到“偷窥”的场景，kain脸一下子红了底气不足起来，“我、我回去就是了……不过luzくん换好衣服一定要来找我哦！”  
“知道啦！”忍着笑满脸正经地送心不甘情不愿的kain出去，直到把他可怜兮兮的表情关在门外luz才不由噗笑出声。  
相对于luz的悠哉，kain在自己房里就显得有些坐立不安了，不时探头看看luz有没有过来，最终决定趁这段时间自己也去洗个澡。等打理好了出洗浴间，就看到一只大号轻松熊正坐在自己床上，让kain不由双眼一亮。  
“嘿嘿~”  
带着痴汉般的傻笑，kain蹭到luz面前忍不住伸手东拉拉他睡衣上的耳朵西拽拽他的睡衣下摆……  
看着眼前一脸娇憨的kain，luz带着深深的笑意伸手揉乱了他一头柔软的头发。而头发被揉成一团鸟窝状的某人也不生气，还是用软软的声音不嫌烦地重复：  
“好き~”  
“啊啊，好き。”宠溺地点头应着kain的话，luz显然对呆萌状态下的某人完全没有办法。  
“大好き！”看出luz的应付，kain不怎么满意地又加重音强调了一遍。  
“嗯，大好き。”忍不住笑出声的luz决定不再继续纵容kain胡闹，按住一直不安分地在他怀里扑腾的kain，“好了kainくん，早点睡吧明天我们不是还有活动吗？”两人明天已经约了mafu、调味料等人一起吃饭。  
“但是、但是……”  
不得不说委委屈屈看着自己的kain的确让luz又好笑又无奈，拉开被子一把把他罩上并仔细地替他拢好后半命令地道，“乖乖睡觉。”  
“luzくん~~”只剩大半个脑袋露在被子外面的kain转着眼珠撒娇地看着luz。luz伸手不客气地捏了把他的脸颊哄道：  
“乖了w明天给你买巧克力吃。”  
“我要XX牌子的，那个好吃！”  
kain提要求，luz没有犹豫地答应：  
“没问题。快睡吧。”  
“嗯，我想要手机~”心满意足了的kain继续提要求，luz皱眉不同意：  
“睡觉要什么手机？”  
“可是我习惯了睡前听luzくん的歌嘛，不然睡不着的！”  
“真拿你没办法。”  
摇了摇头把kain的手机递给他又嘱咐了一句“早点睡”后，luz离开kain的房间去自己卧室准备休息。  
看着luz关上门离开，kain脸上甜蜜稚气的笑容仍未退去，感觉心里有什么在飞扬，抱着“这样这么可能睡得着嘛~嗯，不如去luzくん推特上看看有什么吧~”的想法kain义无反顾按亮了手机。爬上推翻阅着直到把luz推特上的内容都扫视了一边，kain在被窝里滚了滚后发现还是没有困意于是在自己推特上写下“睡不着~”并发送。等了等，突然想到从刚才开始隔壁似乎就什么动静也没有。不知道luzくん现在在做什么呢？这么想着的kain转个身又发了句“luzくん还活着么~？”并艾特了luz。  
不久，有消息提示自己有新回复，kain双眼一亮点开，却发现是调味料回复了他的第一条推——“我可以来陪睡哦~”。  
“什么嘛不是luzくん啊！”不满地嘀咕了一句kain回复料桑：“才不要，我已经有人陪睡了！”  
刚按完发送键，门就被突然打开了。kain探头看向门口，就见luz正一脸苦大仇深地站那儿死死瞅着他，气场之强大，让kain下意识地缩了缩肩膀，在心里念叨着“luzくん果然还活着luz好可怕”的同时满脸“我知错了”的可怜表情看着他。  
“是谁刚才答应我要睡觉的？”luz走进房间用教育不听话的孩子般的口气教训道。  
“可是睡不着嘛……”kain软软地回道，突然想到料桑刚才的回复满眼期待地仰头看向luz，“ぁの……luzくん会陪我睡么？”  
“不会！”luz毫不犹豫地干脆拒绝。  
“……ママ~”撒娇地叫着，kain伸出手拉住luz的睡衣下摆晃着讨好地把手机递给他。  
这是“只要陪我睡手机也可以不要”的意思吗……？luz满脸黑线地站在原地思考着。最终经过一番讨价还价，耐不过kain折腾的luz还是认输地爬上床，引来kain的欢呼。  
刚到床上躺下就发现某人熊扑了过来，怕他会掉下去luz只能把kain抱个满怀，而kain还满足地在他胸口蹭了蹭。  
“好了，安分点，快点睡了。”轻轻拍了拍在自己胸口定窝了的脑袋，luz把被子拉起将两人盖好。  
“嗯~おやすみ，luzくん~”柔声道了句，kain双手松松环在luz腰上满足地睡去……

清晨，窗外的阳光不安分地三三两两洒进卧室，给静谧的房间镀上一层浅金。  
被柔和的光线唤醒的kain迷糊地睁开眼，就发现自己睡姿糟糕地挂在luz身上。愣了愣看着仍闭眼熟睡的luz恬淡的睡颜反应了半秒，kain整个人都笑开了。没想着起床又趴回luz身上将脸埋在他肩窝，感到脸上触到的睡衣毛茸茸的质感，kain一个人痴痴笑了起来。  
自娱自乐了一会，kain想到昨天的推发了后也不知道料桑会不会回复于是探手拿过自己手机。果然推特上调味料惊讶地在问“是什么人竟然抢了我的位置？？？？”。看到这条推，kain自然地把视线转向近到他一抬眸就能看到的那人身上，随后“啪嗒啪嗒”开始按键——“是luz牌超~~大号轻松熊哦！抱起来超~~舒服的~~~~”。  
边打边想着“而且还是真人版超级温柔手感也超棒的呀~”，kain又傻笑起来。这时听到耳畔传来略显低沉的嗓音，沙哑中带着淡淡的慵懒：  
“一大早就一个人傻笑什么呢？”  
“哎？luzくん你醒了？”抬头看向已经睁眼的luz，kain好奇地眨眨眼。  
“你一早就趴我身上笑，我能不醒吗？”luz没好气地吐槽：刚才因为kain一个人在那儿笑就感到整个床都在震，差点让luz以为又地震了。  
“啊……对不起……”明白是自己吵醒了对方，kain好少年乖乖道歉。  
“算了！”揉了kain脑袋一把，“要起来吗？”  
下午他们约了调味料、mafu一起吃饭不能一直赖在床上。想到不能和luz一起窝在房间里，kain心里莫名有些阴郁起来。  
“怎么了？”敏感地察觉到趴自己身上的少年心情似乎晴转多云，luz不解地问：刚才不是还好好的？  
“没有没有。”脑袋晃得和拨浪鼓一样，头发毛毛的触感让luz忍不住笑出声：  
“好痒~别闹了。那我们起来吧。”  
“嗯，对了luzくん，我们下午要怎么去啊？”坐在床上看luz起身，kain把被子披在身上视线呆呆地追随着luz的动作发问，在听到luz说他骑车后爬到他身边一副“那我呢我呢？你要抛弃我么？”的表情。  
看到他这副表情luz噗笑出声拉了拉他睡衣上的熊耳朵装作漫不经心的样子，“我骑车带你过去吧。”  
“真的吗？”不敢相信地眨眨眼确认，“我很重的哦，luzくん确定载得动我？”  
“嗯，如果载不动就半路把你扔下。”luz笑笑说，kain急忙摇头：  
“开玩笑、开玩笑的，我很轻的，luzくん一定载得动~”  
心情好起来的kain哼着歌起床，莫名地开始期待起下午的聚餐……

一切准备就绪，kain在门口等着luz把车骑来。  
“吱——！！”  
伴随着一声略刺耳的急刹，luz手把着车把手，单脚撑地帅气地停在kain面前并扬了下头示意kain上车。  
“嗯~嘿嘿~”kain三步并两步高兴地小跑到luz车后座坐好，手环上luz的腰后道，“我好了。”  
“kainくん抓牢了哦，被甩下去我可不负责的哦！”低头看了眼腰间少年软软交叠的手，luz调笑了句后脚一蹬踏了起来，kain反射性地收紧了手脸也贴到了他后背上，两人朝目的地驶进。  
“luzくん~我真的不会太重吗？”  
骑出去十几分钟后，kain有些不安地问：虽然早上是保证自己很轻，不过还是忍不住担心luz会不会累到。  
“啊，没问题。你动动也可以的，不用像石头一样僵在我后面。”早察觉到自从开始正常骑起来之后，kain就在努力维持着一个姿势不敢动，似乎生怕一动重心会改变。这也算是kain独有的温柔吧？这么想着的luz安慰道，“kainくん已经是我载过的人里最轻的了，所以没关系，你放轻松点就好。”  
“luzくん载过很多人吗？”kain把脸埋在他背上闷闷地问：这种安慰一点也不能让他高兴好不好……  
“嗯，就你一个，所以你是最轻的，也是最重的。”luz笑眯眯地回道，kain听后慢慢咧开嘴角无声地笑着。不用想都能猜到kain现在有多得意，luz无奈地道，“好了不要笑了，整个车都在抖了！刚才叫你不用硬的像石头现在就变橡皮泥啦？”  
“哼~”用软软的鼻音哼了声，kain表示自己是很坚强的不会因为luz这点打击就丧气。  
“猪！”看kain压根没本打击到，luz再次吐槽。  
“哭给你看哦！”kain撒娇地抱怨着，顺便报复性地捏了把luz的腰。作为回报，luz故意歪歪扭扭地骑了个S路线，差点摔出去的kain惊叫了声后立刻环紧了luz不敢再做什么小动作……  
这样一路打打闹闹着并找地方停了车，两人一起到约定的地方。不知道是两人到得实在太早了还是大家时间观念都太好习惯准点到，总之等两人到了预约的位置其他人都还没到。坐定后看无事可做，luz打开手机开始刷推特。  
“料桑他们真是不守时。”还在四处张望的kain抱怨了一句后坐到luz身边，注意到他似乎在发推特于是好奇地凑过去：  
“luzくん在发什么？催他们吗？”  
正说着，就看到luz的手机上显示了mafu的推“迷路了。。。。。o(>﹏<)o”，而luz则回复了句“在哪儿？我骑自行车去接你吧！”。心里一下子五味陈杂，带着失落与忿忿kain不高兴地囔囔：  
“我也要去！”  
“什么？”还没反应过来的luz抬头看向一旁嘟着嘴满脸不高兴的kain，就听kain委屈地说：  
“我也要一起去接mafuくん！”  
明白kain在说什么后，luz笑出了声一脸为难的样子：“kainくん刚才也看到我的车子了，你觉得后座可以载那么多人吗？”  
“那我可以坐前面！”kain反射性地回答，直到见luz笑得一脸意味深长这才反应过来“坐前面”意味着什么。还没等他反悔，luz站起身顺便一把拉起他干脆地说：  
“那好，走吧！”  
拉着kain到了自行车前，luz跨上车后笑眯眯地单手拍了拍横在身前的杠子，“来坐吧！”  
“那个……mafuくん现在又没在，我不能坐后面吗？”已经全然没了刚才的魄力，恢复以往软萌状态的kain小小声地试图为自己争取权益。  
“不行哦，坐前面可是需要适应的，为了一会不在mafuくん面前丢人，kainくん现在就坐这里让我尝试一下吧！”luz坚持。习惯于听从luz话的kain见提议被驳回，只能努了努嘴慢吞吞地挪到luz面前，直到他催促才侧身坐到他身前的横杠上。  
不知道要靠什么掌握平衡的kain一开始自然地想抓车把手，刚握上去就听luz不满地说着“kainくん你这样我没办法把方向啊”于是急忙缩回手，可想想就知道如果没有借力点一会自己一定会掉下去的，少年看看自己不知道该往哪里放的双手求助：“那我要抓哪里嘛！”  
低头看到身前比他矮上几许的少年眼里盈满了委屈，luz不配合地勾起嘴角抖S气场全开不厚道地说，“你求我啊，求我就告诉你~”  
“luzくん……”撒娇地叫着luz的名字，这才得到他大发慈悲的提示，用下巴点了点示意kain可以抱着自己。  
“哎？！可、可是……”想到那样的姿势一定很糟糕，kain瞬间红了脸半天没有动作：和坐后座时不同，如果现在这样抱着好像主动投怀送抱一样，路上别人如果看到了一定都会觉得很奇怪吧？  
“kainくん你还去不去啊？要不你上去我一个人去接mafuくん了哦！”  
见少年半天没有反应，luz装作不耐烦地说，果然，下一秒kain果断一句“不要！”后立刻扑进了他怀里死死搂住他，luz这才露出满意的笑脚一用力骑起来……  
似乎生怕被别人认出来，kain打定主意将脸整个埋在luz怀里坚决不抬头。  
迎面吹来的风将kain头发吹得四处乱飘，有的扎到脸颊痒痒的，腾不出手去整理只能在luz胸口用力蹭了蹭，却立刻得到luz的警告：  
“喂，别乱动。”  
“痒……”  
因为脑袋还扎在luz怀里，所以声音莫名有种不真实感，可是这样还能听出少年特有的撒娇般的娃娃音，让luz心里一紧，努力压下想把某人直接就地正法的冲动命令，“痒也不准乱动。”  
“luzくん好霸道……”  
少年唇贴在他胸口开开合合地抱怨着。接下去的路程，也不知道luz是不是故意的总让kain觉得似乎比之前来的时候颠簸得多，时不时的一震让kain的身体随着自行车一起一伏。害怕真的会摔下去只能不断收紧了抱着luz的手最后整个都依靠到luz身上去了，也因为被吓得厉害所以kain压根没注意到luz一路始终上扬的嘴角。  
不知道过了多久自行车总算停了下来，luz拍拍还整个埋在他胸口惊魂未定的kain，“到了，快和大家打个招呼吧！”  
“嗯……哎？！”注意到luz话中的“大家”，kain惊讶地抬头发现mafu和soraru正一脸笑意地站在站台边看着他。  
“呃……嗯……mafuくん、soraruさん好……”某人迅速地跳下车，脸红得可以滴出血了。  
“你们就是这么来的吗？”显然从很远开始就一路目睹了两人骑来的“风姿”，soraru调侃道，“还真是特别呀~”  
“你们呢？两个人竟然会一起迷路？”luz显然心情很好，连问话都带着笑意，mafu小小声地解释：  
“soraruさん说自己认识，所以我就完全没查路线了。”  
“那我们快过去吧，料桑和S!Nくん估计也快到了。”  
说罢luz调了个车头下车推着自行车带路，kain保持着番茄脸乖乖跟在他旁边，mafu和soraru紧随在后。等再次看到熟悉的建筑，kain小小地疑惑着四人一路走过来也只用了十分钟不到，可是刚刚骑车却好像骑了好久，最终看着luz笑意盎然的脸，kain安慰自己可能是因为自己在车上“度秒如分”的原因吧。  
回到预约的位置，果然调味料和S!N已经到了正坐在一起说话。看到S!N，kain高兴地跑过去叫道：  
“S!Nくん！”  
“啊啊，好过分啊~~为什么明明我坐在外面S!Nくん坐在里面，kainくん先看到的是S!Nくん啊~”调味料一脸不满地抱怨，让kain小小声地加了句，“料桑。”  
“这种被附带的感觉是怎么回事啊，为什么还没吃我就胃疼了啊胃疼了啊……”调味料夸张地摇头一副“我很受伤”的样子。  
“好啦你不要欺负kainくん了。”看不过去的S!N帮忙解围，迎来kain“S!Nくん果然是好人”的目光，让调味料无奈：  
“是啊是啊，只有我是最坏了啊。”  
就在三人说话间，mafu、soraru和luz已经在他们对面坐定了。六人的位置分成三三相对，本来S!N和调味料就坐在同一边，kain见luz也没有给他留位置这么一来他只能坐在调味料旁边了。  
坐定后菜品被陆续端上来，因为是烤肉几个人不客气地直接动手。  
“烤好了~soraruさん请吃吧~这是mafumafu精心烹制的哦~”mafu一脸娇憨地把刚烤好的肉夹到soraru盘子里，soraru尝了口对上mafu期待的目光笑着夸了句“好吃”，得到认可的mafu脸上漾满了甜蜜的笑容再接再厉烤起来，专注的样子让坐在他身边的luz关心地问了句：  
“你自己怎么不吃？到现在也没吃多少。这个给你吧！”  
说着把自己烤熟的肉片夹给mafu，得到mafu羞涩一笑。坐在对面的kain见了他们这番互动心里有些不高兴，也学着他们想要把自己烤好的蔬菜夹给luz，“luzくん你自己也多吃点呀！”  
“没关系，我自己来好了，kainくん这样夹东西也不方便。”因为是坐在斜对角，两人的距离实在有些远，所以luz示意kain不用夹给他了。被拒绝的kain脸色有些不好，咬了咬唇怨念地看着luz。  
“kainくん，我的饮料喝完了能帮我灌满吗？我想要牛奶。”  
正在努力用视线攻击骚扰着luz，就听到S!N用慵懒的声音提着要求并把杯子递给kain。  
“啊，好。”没察觉有什么问题的kain单纯的说着接过杯子打算问服务员要牛奶。  
“喂，S!N！要牛奶就要牛奶，你需要用这么变态的声音说嘛？”luz有些突兀地出声插了句，惹来S!N带丝邪气的笑：  
“有吗？luzくん还真是注意我哦真高兴~”  
“嗨、嗨，不准吵架~”调味料做了个“X”的手势笑着说。  
“没有吵架呢。”S!N眯眼笑着否认，随后看向正满脸认真给某人烧烤的mafu和在他身边笑得一脸高深的soraru，最后定格到kain身上对他炸了眨眼，“kainくん，牛奶拜托了~”  
“嗯？嗯？？”完全一头雾水的kain疑惑地看看S!N又看看luz，最终被调味料一按脑袋：  
“乖乖吃饭。”  
……  
于是，在这有些奇怪的氛围中，六人结束了用餐。走到一楼和要独自走的S!N、调味料道了别，看他们走了，kain跟在luz后面正要拉他走，就听到luz用温柔的声音说着“mafuくん要不要我送你们回车站？”  
本来吃饭时候就一直在生闷气的kain心中的不满瞬间被这句话点燃，顾不得听mafu的回答冲动地直接说了句“luzくん那我自己先回去了mafuくん、soraruさん下次见！”，说完也没管这样会不会很失礼转身往外面冲去。  
“喂kainくん！”  
来不及拉住他就见他已经跑远了，luz看着kain快消失的身影有些为难。倒是soraru轻笑着说：“没关系，我认识路了。那luzくん，下次见了。”  
“对不起，那mafuくん、soraruさん，之后再联系了！”  
点了下头表示歉意，luz打了招呼后追着kain跑开。  
“嗯……他们没问题吧？”看着luz匆匆远去的背影，mafu嘟嘟嘴有些担心。  
“没问题的。”soraru倒是不太在意的样子自然地伸手拉住mafu的手，引来mafu小小的惊讶：  
“哎、哎？soraruさん？”  
“这里人这么多，我可害怕你又走丢了。”soraru连头都没有回带着mafu一路往外走。感到手掌间传来温暖的温度，mafu低头直直看着两人相牵的手露出甜蜜的笑放心地跟着那人的脚步走……

“kainくん！”  
另一边，luz叫着一个劲往前冲的kain，因为跑得突然luz连车都没来得及去推。好不容易在一个无人的拐角拉住了他luz扳住他的肩膀让他正对着自己：“你走那么快干嘛？不打算和我一起了？”  
“luzくん不是要送mafuくん和soraruさん去车站吗？我自己一个人回去好了就不麻烦luzくん了！”  
明显赌气的话，让luz听了不由失笑，“自己回去？kainくん确定自己能够回去？不会迷失在不知道哪条道路吧？到时候打电话给我我可不会来救你。”  
“是啦是啦！我就是路痴了就是总是迷路了！”自己的确不知道回去要坐什么车所以luzくん看不起自己了吧？可是明明mafuくん也经常迷路不是吗为什么mafuくん就可以得到luzくん温柔的回复？为什么是这么明显的区别待遇luzくん太过分了！自暴自弃地想着，kain心里越发委屈。察觉到kain的失常，luz这才敛起笑容歪着脑袋疑惑地揉了揉kain的头发：  
“怎么了kainくん？”  
“好过分……luzくん简直不可原谅！”不自觉将心里的想法说了出来，在看到luz惊讶的眼神后，kain干脆破罐破摔甩开固定在肩膀上的手追问道，“是啦，luzくん一定觉得我很麻烦又任性吧！”  
“喂，kain……”  
luz的话还没说完就被kain丧气绝望的声音打断，“相比之下mafuくん、mafuくん就好多了吧？可是mafuくん会有我这么喜欢luzくん吗？”  
“喂kain，不要总是自说自话，听我说！”luz放低声音命令的同时抓住kain的手肘试图让他镇定下来。  
“为什么……为什么luzくん就不能只看着我呢？我明明那么喜欢……”  
充满了负能量的话被霸道地全部封在嘴里。kain怔愣地看着luz近在咫尺的脸，唇上柔软的触感告诉他这一切并不是做梦。下颔被固定住无法逃避，还来不及做什么反应，就感到有什么东西顺着自己因为诧异而微张的唇中滑入，试探地勾了勾他的上颚后又缠上他的舌……  
“唔……嗯……”  
直到因为没有经验，被嘴里不知道是谁的唾液呛了下kain才受惊吓地一把推开luz。分开的唇带出一抹暧昧的银丝，最终在空中被拉断，kain瞪大眼不敢置信地看着luz。  
“冷静下来了？”嘴角勾起一抹浅浅地弧度，luz温和地看着kain带着水光的唇下意识地舔舔自己嘴角，手安抚地在他肩膀按着。  
“lu、luzくん、刚、刚才……”  
反应过来刚才的举动称之什么后，kain迅速低下头眼神游移在luz胸口以下的部位完全不敢和他对视。  
“嗯，刚才亲了你。”luz毫无愧色地补充，引得kain情绪激烈地抬头：  
“为什么？”  
“kainくん的问题真多。刚才不是你自己说的吗，要我只看着你、说你喜欢我。”边说luz的手边不安分地沿着kain的后背从他的肩膀下滑到腰际并轻抚着：本来一直忍耐着，不过既然现在当事人也表示有同样的心意，那自己就不用再克制了吧？是的，luz自问并不是那么温柔的人，若不是对待喜欢的人，怎么可能接受他的邀请陪他一天甚至同床共枕？能相安无事地让那人枕一晚这种事luz自己都觉得神奇了。  
“可、可是……”没注意到luz手上的小动作，kain现在的脑子里完全一团乱糟糟的，连带着眉头也皱了起来抓着luz的衣襟纠结地说，“可是luzくん对mafuくん这么殷勤，刚才吃饭的时候一直照顾他，现在又对我、对我这样……”  
“kainくん自己不也是？看到S!Nくん就兴高采烈地跑过去了，想拉住你都来不及。”冷哼了声想到刚才kain一见到S!N的反应以及S!N对kain的维护还是让luz有些不爽快：别人看来不论是推上还是生放时，都是kain对luz抱有深深的执着，其实只有luz自己知道，他对kain的执念有多深刻——不喜欢别人欺负他、不喜欢他不停地说喜欢别人、不喜欢他追着别人跑……  
“所以luzくん是……吃醋了？”kain怯怯地抬头向luz确认，眼中闪耀着他自己都没察觉的光芒。  
“是啊。”顺水推舟地承认，luz收紧了本来固定在kain腰间的手将他拉近。这才发现两人此刻姿势有多暧昧的kain不自在地挣了挣小小声地说：  
“那、那我知道了，luzくん放开我吧……”  
“kainくん，我可能并没有你想象的那么温柔。”没有如kain所愿放开他反而把他更深地按入自己怀中，单手禁锢住他的腰将他锁在自己怀中，另一手暧昧地拨弄着kain衬衫的第二粒扣子，luz凑近了kain的脸用引人犯罪的性感嗓音诱惑道，“ねぇ，kain，把你的第二粒扣子交给我吧。”  
本来因为吃饭吃得很热，kain的第一粒纽扣就没有扣。而现在luz更是刚说完便完全不等kain同意直接一使劲将他的第二粒扣子拽了下来。从刚才开始脑袋就处于卡壳状态的kain完全本能反应地惊叫了一声后想要拉好衣服遮掩露出的胸膛，可luz已经快一步限制住了他的手。  
“luzくん真的喜欢我？不是骗我的吧？真的是我吗？”呆呆地抬头看着luz，kain还在思考着这个问题。  
“呵呵，喜欢你哦，kain。”  
看kain还在纠结这个，luz将头凑到kain耳畔轻声但绝对坚定地承诺。感到他呼吸一滞随后便放松般地靠在自己怀里，luz轻笑了声后唇厮磨着他的耳鬓。  
“呵呵，好痒~”被luz的动作逗得轻笑出声，kain配合地侧了侧头正好将他白皙修长的脖子暴露在luz面前，luz不客气地咬了一口，惹得kain发出软软地轻呼：“啊，luzくん，你怎么咬我！”  
“盖个专属印章。”  
笑着回了句，luz将手悄悄顺着kain后背裤腰处溜进去，在触到他光滑的肌肤时忍不住掐了把。感受到冰凉的触感顺着尾椎骨慢慢上移，kain不安地扭了扭发现自己整个人都被luz包裹在怀中无法挣开。第一次被人禁锢住身体用这种带着明显调情意味的抚摸碰触，kain的呼吸不由重起来，人也无力地靠在了luz身上……  
“lu、luzくん……不要这样……”可以感觉到自己呼出的灼热呼吸都喷在luz身上，而随着动作的深入luz忍不住将kain下身紧紧往自己怀里按并自然地磨蹭着。  
被按压的力度越来越重，通过肢体的接触kain可以清晰地感受到luz的欲望一下一下地顶着他，让他心里莫名地生出一种想要被狠狠拥抱、征服的冲动。在luz虽然瘦弱却有力的怀抱中kain整个人无法抑制地颤栗起来，可是想到这里的环境，kain在羞耻与害怕的双重不安感下开口拒绝：“luzくん这、这里是外面啊……不要这样……”  
“你求我啊……”没有因为kain的话就停下动作，luz的唇还在kain颈边啄吻着，手也在他身上四处游移煽风点火。  
“求你了……luzくん……”  
带丝哭音的求饶，让luz顿了顿做了几个深呼吸，良久停下了手上的动作把头搁在kain肩窝咬着他的耳垂，“kainくん爸爸妈妈今天回家了吧？”  
低哑克制的嗓音是kain从来没听过的，让kain心口一颤，“嗯……”  
“那……今天去我家住吧？”  
“……”kain觉得自己是不是疯了竟然可以从luz这句问话中听到隐隐的颤意似乎害怕会得到否定的答案。正走神着就感觉被抱得更紧了，最终kain放轻了声音：  
“……好。”

END


	3. 《妄想》

luz最近开始下意识地避开和kain的接触。  
当他发现自己被越来越多的人默认和kain绑定在一起，那种牵绊甚至影响到了他的私人生活，连和别人出去都会被刷着“luzくん抛弃kainくん和别人约会呀”、“kainくん好可怜哦”这样的话语。最终，这种忍耐到了临界点，说不上想要和谁呕一口气，luz用他自己的方法做出应答。  
“和kainくん是好朋友呀。uratan也是、S!Nくん也是呀，大家都是很棒的人。”  
不再将那个人放在特殊的位置、不再特意关注回复那个人的推特，两人之间的气氛一下子冷了下来。而kain似乎也隐隐意识到自己给luz造成了困扰，内疚之下尊重了luz的选择只要对方没有主动来联系，便不会特意提及对方。  
最先发现两人改变的是料桑。那个男人总是有一颗细腻的心，当时就关切地问了luz“和kainくん闹矛盾了？”，可是luz只是给予了否认，而kain方面则是笑着回答他“没有哦，和luzくん很好”。见当事人都不愿多说，调味料也只是叮嘱了几句“有问题好好沟通”后便不再多言。  
之后，陆陆续续地，大家多少都发现luz似乎在有意回避着kain在的场合。偶尔和uratan一起三人进行生放，竟然史无前例地冷场了。  
关了生放页面，uratan犹豫片刻还是联系上了luz。  
“luzくん，你今天不在状态？是不是累了？”  
“没有啊，uratan怎么这么问？”  
下意识地打起精神摇头否认后，luz想起对方在电脑屏幕那端看不到自己的表情这才重新放松了下来，眉宇之间有掩藏不住的疲倦：的确很累，听着kain在那头吵吵闹闹地说着什么就不由自主地走神想起以前自己总会插进去取笑对方一番，可这次因为处于矛盾的心理之中，往往等反应过来时，对方的话题已经结束了一段时间了于是luz干脆也选择放弃搭话。这样的恶性循环下，就如同两人现在的相处一样，永远跟不上对方的进程……  
“……zくん、luzくん？”  
回过神就发现uratan已经不知道叫了他多少遍了，luz急忙应了声表示自己在。  
发现luz的心不在焉，uratan长长地叹了声，“luz……”  
“嗯？”  
“算了。你知道自己想要的是什么就好。”  
留下这么一句近似感慨的话，uratan和他道别后切断了联系。看着空了的页面，luz无力地仰躺到床上。  
窗外的天空繁星闪烁，仿若一片碧蓝的画布清澈无瑕。如果人心也可以如天空一般纯净而毫无阴霾该多好？  
收回目光看向墙上的挂历，缺少了和那人的互动，四月的时间似乎被刻意拉长了一般让人难熬。  
自己想要的是什么？并不是真的想放置kain，只是讨厌那种被束缚、被约束的感觉，所以luz过得也并不轻松：21天就可以养成一个习惯，当kain的存在已经成为了他生活中的习惯——习惯了基本每天晚上听他打来电话抱怨、习惯了容忍他总是“luzくん、luzくん”地叫着自己、习惯了他不时在推上或者line上的骚扰——现在一切都被凭空消除，luz并不是一点也没有想法的。可是……  
是自己的决定吧？这么想着，luz长吸了口气振作了一下重新坐回电脑前……

“所以说，你觉得luz嫌你麻烦，也不敢去找他了？”  
结束了和luz的谈话，uratan又联系了kain询问他的想法。听到对面少年有些消沉的声音，uratan忍不住皱起了眉。  
“可是、的确是我给luzくん添了麻烦……他厌烦我也是应该的……”言不由衷地说着，kain右手有些无措地一下一下抠着琴键，“似乎……一直是我在麻烦luzくん，明明最早的时候觉得只要能够听到他的生放就很开心了。后来知道有机会替luzくんmix，那时我就想着：这样的机会哪怕一次、只有一次也好……谁知道之后的发展那么顺利，可以和luzくん相处的那么愉快、受他照顾着、向他吐着牢骚，被luzくん纵容着……简直像做梦一样美好……是我太任性不知道满足，是不是、uratan？”  
听出少年的声音渐渐带上了不明显的鼻音，uratan不知道要怎么安慰对方。沉默了许久，uratan劝道：  
“kainくん，和luz好好谈一谈吧。”听到对方“哎？”出声，uratan接着说，“有些东西不好好传达的话，是无法将自己的心意完全知会给对方的。所以，和luzくん好好谈一谈吧。”  
语言虽然未必可靠，可是如果连话语上的传递都没有，那么对方靠什么明白自己的想法呢？  
想起自从luz单方面地保持距离后，自己的确没有再和luz好好地说上一句话。起码……不论如何，应该将自己的歉意告诉对方吧？如果可以……也将自己的愿望一起……  
这么想着，在uratan的鼓励下，kain下了决定：  
“嗯……”

下定决心和luz当面好好谈谈，kain想到第二天luz会去参加live，于是决定去现场找他。  
一早就到了现场好不容易等到live暂告一段落，kain到后台想去找luz，晃了一圈也没找到对方反倒是看到了S!N。  
“kainくん，找luzくん吗？”  
S!N好心问道，得到kain肯定的回复后带他到一间梳妆间外，“在这里等等吧，luz一会应该会过来的。”  
“谢谢S!Nくん!”  
道了谢，kain乖乖站在门口等着。果然不一会就看到熟悉的身影朝这边走来。  
一眼就看到了站门口的kain，等发现对方后显然转身离开也并不是合适的选择，所以luz和kain打了招呼：  
“kainくん，你来找S!Nくん？”——当然知道kain一定是来找自己的，可是却下意识地用S!N做了借口。  
“luzくん你有空吗？我想和你谈谈。”  
“kainくん……”潜意识拒绝着和对方谈话，恰好这时一位工作人员走了过来：  
“luzくん正好，我这边有点事想麻烦你帮忙可以过来一下吗？”  
似乎找到了推脱理由，luz一脸为难的看向kain：“对不起啊kainくん，我这边还有点事你看……”  
“那我在这里等luzくん可以吗？”好像没看出luz委婉的拒绝，kain有些急切地看着luz，让一边的工作人员都有些歉意了。  
“……可能，会很久。”不忍心直接拒绝，luz迟疑地说完就见少年脸色一下子亮了起来：  
“没关系，多久我都会在这里等luzくん的！”  
似乎在向他索求着承诺，luz犹豫了一下后轻点了点头后和工作人员离开……  
分钟一圈一圈走着，似乎完全体会不到等待的人焦灼的心。kain在门口踱步等着luz，时而抬头看看时间。  
“kainくん，进来坐会儿吧。”  
看不过去kain一直在门口徘徊，S!N劝解道，“反正在里面等也是一样的，luz总会进来的。去里面坐着等吧。”  
“没关系没关系，S!Nくん不用在意我，已经很给你添麻烦了对不起！”  
kain摆着手拒绝了S!N的好意带上淡淡的笑，“而且luzくん应该很快就会回来的吧！”  
“他都走了快一个小时了，你进去喝点水也好啊。”皱眉不满对方的作为，S!N拿出手机，“或者我打个电话给他问问他还要多久吧！”  
正打算拨号就被kain阻止了，“别、别！luzくん不回来一定还在忙吧，S!Nくん不要打扰他了给他造成困扰就不好了！反正我也没什么事，在这里等一下不打紧的！S!Nくん不用在意我去忙吧！”  
“……那好吧。”  
见劝不动kain，S!N无奈地叹了声转身回梳妆间留下kain继续在长廊内等。过堂风吹在身上让本来就穿得不多的kain拉紧了衣服搓了搓手臂，跺跺脚看了下手机：虽然刚才让S!N不要打电话给luz，可是真的很想问他什么时候才能回来……  
正想着，一抬头看到熟悉的身影——是刚才把luz叫走的工作人员。kain双眼一亮上去拉住那人：  
“对不起、打扰您！请问、请问luzくん还在忙吗？”  
“luzくん？”  
“是啊，刚才是您把他叫走的吧？请问您知道他还要忙多久能好吗？”  
“啊！刚才我叫luzくん去帮忙看了一眼后他就走开了呀！没有回这里休息吗？不过现在有个答谢会，他可能去那里了哦！”正说着发现面前的少年脸色有些白脚步也一虚，扶了他一把担心地问，“你怎么样？要不要紧？”  
“……没关系……谢谢您……”魂不守舍地摇头说着，kain和对方道别后无力地靠到墙上有些想笑：如果不愿意答应自己，为什么刚才不直接拒绝呢？还是……这是luzくん专属的“温柔”？  
拖着沉重的步伐一步步往外移着，刚走了没多远便低头撞进了别人胸口。kain后退了两步抬头，看到了刚才一直想见却始终等不到的人。看出对方眼中的诧异，kain虚扯了扯嘴角：luzくん一定在惊讶自己怎么会还在这里吧？  
luz的确很吃惊：原想这么久kain一定等不到他就走了不料还会看到对方。本以为会得到少年的指责，不想对方只是默默低下了头，无声的默然让luz有些心慌，动了动口想解释，却又觉得此刻不论说什么都显得那么苍白无力。  
最终，kain打破了沉默用有些压抑的声音静静开口：  
“我先回去了，luzくん……抱歉打扰了……”顿了一下，少年张合的唇无声地吐出一个音节，如果不是因为一直留意着kain，luz可能都会错过了他最后含在嘴中没有说出的音——“さようなら”。  
“啪！”  
肩膀擦过发出的声音仿佛直接敲在心头不断回放。luz转身看着少年孤单离开的单薄背影，神奇地，此刻不断回响在脑海中的是曾经的自己说着“ただいま”时，少年带着满足温柔回复着“おかえり”的声音。  
张了张口却最终只是望着kain渐行渐远的身影沉默不语，直到少年小小的身影完全消失在视野，luz收回视线长叹了声：这下……都结束了吧？  
虽然这么想着，心里却无法轻松下来。luz神情疲惫地走到梳妆间门口打开门，惊讶地发现S!N正倚着墙双手环胸看着他。  
“……”  
感受到对方眼神中带着无声的谴责，luz因为刚才kain的事有些心虚一时没有说话。最终，S!N叹了声耸耸肩用平缓的语气仿佛只是在告知他一件普通事情：  
“kainくん一直站在外面等你，因为怕打扰你也不敢给你打电话。”  
“……是吗。”一切的决定都是自己下的、所以这样的结果是最好的，不是吗？  
忽略了心中的异样，luz恢复了表面的镇定朝房间深处走去。在和S!N擦肩而过时，听到对方无奈的低叹：  
“何苦呢？”  
没有再和luz说话，S!N转身出门……

独自走在回程的路上，偶尔身边有相拥而过的情侣笑着走过。kain拿着手机一句一句低声说着：  
“……本来是想好好和他说的……不过，luzくん并不想谈吧……我是不是给他造成太多的困扰了……对不起、还是让你担心了……我、我和他说了再见、可是以后、我们不会有再见的机会了吧……我果然……还是对luzくん……”  
带着哽咽的声音似乎再也说不下去，拿着手机的手慢慢垂下——手机屏上一片漆黑显然并不是在通话状态——  
“すき……”

日子仍然在有条不紊地过着。  
本来，地球就不会因为缺失了谁而不再转动。只是偶尔，luz会在深夜惊醒，回想起梦中的少年睁着无辜的大眼无声地对他重复着“さようなら”然后失眠；偶尔，会在自己的生放中看到一条显示着“kainくん最近和uratan合唱了呢”的文字一闪而过，然后就如同他们两人的交际一般被淹没在众多的弹幕之中不见……  
朋友们都心照不宣地选择了避忌谈及两人的交情，不论是有意还是无心，kain彻底从luz的生活圈消失了。  
再次出现在luz视野，是uratan转的一条推。推上有两张照片，一张是kain和另一个人伸出手指做着“yeah”的动作双指相对着，另一张则是kain笑得灿烂的侧颜。而uratan的回复只有简单的两个字——“恭喜”。  
已经记不清上次看到kain笑得那么灿烂是什么时候，但是在看到那张照片时，不可否认luz心跳莫名漏了一拍——照片中的少年一如自己记忆中带着青涩稚嫩的笑容，每次看到自己时还会小声地加上一句“luzくん”。可是想到那个让他露出笑容的人不再是自己……  
luz心里突然抽痛起来。这才发现：原来kain的事情自己从来都记得清清楚楚，不是想不起，只是被自己刻意深深压在心底不愿放任。  
很多事，当一切发生过之后再回头，才会发现自己究竟错过了什么。  
如果那个时候没有那么骄傲，是不是一切会有所不同？  
如果在他离开时拉住了他的手，是不是现在自己也会笑得如此灿烂？  
uratan的话赫然印入脑海——“你知道自己想要的是什么就好”。自己要的是什么？是自由？还是只是那个人单纯幸福的笑容？  
“何苦呢？”——S!N其实那时候就知道了吧？  
也许大家早就看出来了？只有自己这个当事人反而一直因为自己可笑的尊严却忽视了心底最诚实的愿望？  
心里莫名升腾起想要立刻见到那个人的欲望并且怎么也压抑不了。看了看时间，luz想起听uratan偶尔提过一句他们今天会一起聚餐，没有多想拿过手机拨通了uratan电话。  
“luzくん？”  
显然非常吃惊会突然接到luz电话，uratan疑惑地叫着对方名字。  
“uratan，你和kain……”直到叫出口，luz才意识到自己已经有多久没有再叫过这个名字了，而现在仅仅只是说着那个人的名字，心里便柔软了下来，“kainくん……你们约了一起吃饭吧？”  
电话那端，uratan似乎长出了一口气。没有多问原因，只是清晰地告诉了luz约好的时间地点。  
“谢谢。”记下之后，luz道了谢后正打算挂断电话，听到uratan叫了声他的名字：  
“luz。”顿了顿，“虽然kain没有说，但是我们大家都相信，他一定还在等你。”  
“……我知道了。”  
掐断通话，luz看了眼表拿起钱包跑出门……

出门的时候明明还凉风爽爽的天毫无预兆地就下起了淅沥小雨。kain抖了抖脑袋将依附在头发上的雨珠洒落，心里默念着可千万别迟到又被uratan念叨了。跑到约定的包房边打开门边叫着：  
“对不起大家、我迟……”  
话还没说完就被独自正坐在里面的人惊到了，毫无心理准备的kain整个人愣在了原地。  
抬头看到总算出现的人，luz站起身一时也不知道要说什么，直到看到kain有些被淋湿的额发才反应过来：  
“kainくん，快进来吧。”  
“……嗯。”  
小声地应着，kain有些拘谨地抓了抓肩膀上背包带子低着头走进包厢选了个离luz有段距离的位置坐下。  
气氛罕见地冷了下来，想起以前如果自己和kain先到，少年一定会缠在自己身边，从问着自己怎么来的发展到抱怨昨天做了怎样的梦，似乎总有说不完的话要和自己说，话题的跳跃性甚至让luz觉得跟不上。可现在……看着低着脑袋看着空无一物的桌面却始终不抬头看他一眼的人，luz有些无奈。  
在这样僵硬的气氛下，想好的道歉怎么也无法顺利说出口，时间在两人各自迥异的心思中慢慢流走。直到想着必须说点什么让kain明白他的心意，luz鼓起勇气张嘴：  
“kainくん……”  
正叫了个名字，kain就蓦地抬头看向窗外打岔：“uratan他们怎么还不来，我去下面等他们吧！”说着站起身将椅子后拉打算出去。  
“等等！”  
“砰！”的一声，椅子倒落在地的声音在空旷的室内尤为突兀。窗外的雨没有停下的趋势，冷风从未闭合的窗口灌进室内，让kain书包上的熊娃娃随之不安地晃动着。  
kain低下头看向被luz单手圈住的手腕，良久轻轻挣了挣。明白自己的举动有些无理，luz放开了抓着kain的手站到kain面前低头看着垂眸的少年。  
下移的视线固定在luz胸口以下的位置，kain不明白这究竟是怎么回事：明明好久没见的人为什么会突然出现？明明已经对他置之不理了为什么现在却抓着他？kain承认自己被luz的态度搞迷糊了。  
“kain，听我说。”双手搭上kain肩膀，luz长长地吸了一口气认真地说，“……对不起。”  
“我不明白luzくん在说什么。”低着脑袋坚持不看luz，却在下一秒感到脸上传来温暖的温度——luz托起kain的脸让他看向自己：  
“真的对不起，让你难过了。”  
眼前luz近在咫尺的脸慢慢变得有些模糊，kain觉得自己有些没出息，只因为luz短短十个字就被戳到了软肋。挣开luz的手，kain抬手掩住自己双眼有些不甘心：  
“luzくん这算什么？打算重新再来一次放置play？”  
“kainくん……”没想到kain会有那么激烈的反应，luz有些手忙脚乱地想要安慰他一边连不迭地道歉，一边安抚地拍着他的背。  
“luzくん知道我花了多大努力才好不容易习惯了现在的生活、好像什么都没发生过一样对大家笑着吗？终于可以做到把luzくん埋在心里最最深的地方不要总是想着，可是luzくん现在这样……现在这样算什么？”  
少年委屈的声音好像谴责一般字字敲打在他心头：虽然一直知道自己在kain心里是特别的，却从来没想过对方会这么在意自己，luz现在的心里已经被懊恼和悔恨冲刷得片片斑驳。kain始终不愿意让他看自己的脸，无措之下，luz伸手把对方按进了怀里——软软的身体带着柔顺和安静，一如kain本人——十厘米的身差让少年脑袋正好埋在他颈间，luz反复在对方耳边重复着“对不起”……  
时间在一点一点流逝，kain靠在luz怀中感受着他的气息慢慢地镇静了下来。将脑袋静静枕在luz肩窝听着耳畔不断响着的“对不起”，kain最终破涕为笑：  
“……够了，luzくん是复读机吗？”  
听到少年清脆的笑声，luz这才停下道歉拉着kain双臂把他拉出自己怀抱仔细看着对方仍有些发红却清澈的双眸：  
“愿意原谅我了？”  
“……”看到luz眼里带着小心翼翼和恳求，kain吸了吸鼻子，“没有下一次。”  
“嗯，不会了。”  
听到少年的话，luz保证的同时再次喟叹着把kain拥入怀中。满足地蹭了蹭对方衣衫，kain双手环上luz背安心地靠近对方胸口……  
“这回一定没问题了吧？”  
“绝对没问题！我们都特地集体晚到1个小时了luz还搞不定的话也太逊了！”  
随着话音越来越近，门突然从外面被拉开，进门的uratan、S!N等人就看到急忙分开的luz和kain。luz就不说了，kain脸上还泛着可疑的红晕，让几人“哎？”出了声。  
“咳……看来不仅和好了，还比以前更好了啊？”uratan笑着打着圆场。  
“好了好了，作为庆祝，这顿luzくん请啊~”S!N笑着说着，引来坂田附议：  
“是的哦！我都准备出门了收到uratan强行通知必须晚到1个小时，luzくん可要补偿~”  
“行了，没问题。”  
笑着应承下来，luz因为也很感激大家或多或少的帮助所以没有再推辞。转头看了一眼站在他身旁的kain和他相视一笑，luz握紧了他的手：既然知道了最宝贵的是什么，他想，他不会再错过了……  
窗外的雨不知道何时停了下来，半透明的彩色条带横亘在空中。  
有喜欢的人陪着，看尽世间美丽风景，所谓的幸福便是如此。

END

PS：我都被自己的勤劳感动了，其实想哭的是我才对啊T^T话说。。本来想写虐的，结果发现虐文太有难度。。不是那么好驾驭的，完全自曝弱点了。。所以，反正就变成现在这样半甜不甜的了。。。


	4. 《偏执》

说明：咳咳、那个，我努力想写那啥啥字母、可是失败了，现在和字母君完全不沾边。。【好吧其实是有有字母版本的，可是太黑太三观不正了我决定还是不放出来了】；也努力想写黑化，可是。。luz桑貌似被我写得不能更崩了，算是。。黑到一半然后不黑了？所以。。就当做一种新尝试吧。。

\-----------------------------------  
nico唱见同人文，luzkain  
架空、OOC~~  
备注：本文借鉴了一些推特梗，但是内容全属作者臆想，请不要认真(∩_∩)  
\-----------------------------------

【那个人的口中第一次说出“喜欢”的时候，眼里闪耀着晶亮的光芒。阳光映照在他身后，将他渲染得温暖而单纯。】

luz就是被那样的kain所吸引，从第一次被那人用着“喜欢”这样的字眼——即使在后来的接触中听少年说那两个字听到习惯——可是luz有那样的自信，从很久以前起，自己在kain的心中就是“特别”的，正如对方在自己心中也拥有着独一无二的位置。  
因为这份“独一无二”，luz在诧异心里不断升腾起的连自己都意外的想要照顾对方的欲望同时，却没有克制这份最直接的渴望。  
“luzくん怎么办？要登台啊？我做不到的吧？”  
面对在自己眼前团团转直嚷着“むり”的少年投来的求助眼神，luz软言安慰着“呐、kainくん，没事的，没事的”同时，绅士般亲自牵着他的手带领他到台中央。看着那人全然信任地一步一步随自己从侧面走向灯光聚集的舞台正中，无数带着倾慕、喜爱的视线聚焦在他身上，luz替kain高兴的同时，只觉得与有荣焉。  
“luzくん、我们一起开live吧？‘luzkain’的live，好不好？”  
用着那样的字眼，让luz不可能也不想拒绝。充满笑意答应了的同时，luz不知道那时自己眼中溢满的温柔足可以将人融化。  
“福井真的好远啊~~如果luzくん搬到近一点的地方就好了，我就可以经常去找luzくん了呢！”  
“呵呵、是吗？kainくん可不准骗人哦！”  
笑着回应电话里那人软软撒娇的同时，luz手下的鼠标点得“啪啪”作响。  
“才不会骗人啦！倒是luzくん，聊天的时候还玩电脑，真是太过分了，简直不可原谅！”  
似乎听到了听筒里传来的鼠标敲击声，kain不满地抱怨起来。隔着话筒就可以轻易在脑海中勾勒出少年嘟嘴生气的模样让luz不由失笑。投降地扔下鼠标键盘，luz耐心哄到：  
“好了好了，别生气了。刚才说什么来着？要送我巧克力？”  
“才不是！是说我情人节收到了好多巧克力啦！”  
少年咋咋呼呼地嚷着，而luz则边笑边听着。定格了的电脑屏幕上，租房信息的网页静静呈现……  
随着接触的深入，脑海中少年的形象变得愈加丰满——高兴的时候会哇哇大叫、受了委屈就会和他赌气，不过没多久便会自动言和。偶尔会做一些意义不明的迷糊事，也偶尔会蹦出一两句带有颜色的话。虽然孩子气，却努力想要让自己变得和大人一样成熟可靠——即使有时可能和luz最初想象的相左，可是因为那份喜欢的心情，总是让他能够很快地接受少年各种定位。

生活不可能一直那么波澜不惊，当你以为可以一直安稳而幸福地过下去，上天却总是喜欢给你增添一些小小的考验。  
luz的生活开始忙碌。  
第一张专辑的发行对他来说就好像要迎接第一个孩子出世那般慎重。录歌、照相、宣传，所有的重心都围绕着专辑而转让他一时有些焦头烂额——推特、生放、line……往日觉得理所应当的悠闲交流对他来说成了一种奢侈。等到所有的工作稍微告一段落，稍稍得空的luz才后知后觉地发现似乎已经好久没有和kain联系了。  
上次看到kain的消息，还是在录歌的间隙看到他在推特上发着“luzくん如果发专辑我要买十张！”的豪气宣言，这么简短的一句话，让当时累得只想就地躺下的luz莞尔一笑，正想要回复却被叫过去继续录歌。错过了最佳时机，之后luz也没有再额外回复，可是，心里想着“既然kainくん要买十张，怎么也要录出最好的状态”的luz将对少年的感情全全投入了专辑的录放之中。  
kainくん……不知道最近在忙什么呢？  
似乎只要想到对方的名字就会让心情好起来，luz带着笑容打开对方的推开始一条条往上看。  
随着翻阅，笑意在luz脸上一点一点隐去。屏幕停留在放大的图像上——照片中，在迪斯尼玩得畅快的少年和uratan、rairu、いかさん等人比着“yeah”的手势，欢乐的口吻让luz心里不受控制地冒出一丝酸涩——不知怎么想的，luz退出界面后拨通了熟记于心的号码。  
“嘟……嘟……”  
电话想了很久才接通，对方显然在一个嘈杂的环境之中，连声音都有些模糊不清：“luzくん？怎么了、有事吗？”  
“kainくん……”  
还没来得及多说两句便被对方贸然挂断了。怔了怔将手机放到面前，看着渐渐变暗的屏幕，回想起kain刚才略显匆忙的问话，luz的表情变得晦涩不明。手慢慢攥紧拳，正想重新再打过去，手里的电话又振了起来。  
“luzくん对不起，刚才不知道是怎么回事，可能是信号不好突然就断了、哇啊你别生气啊我不是故意要挂你电话的！”  
刚接通，那端就传来少年一股脑的焦急解释。一如以往清亮中带着一丝忐忑的声音让luz脸色稍霁，深深吐出一口气调节了一下情绪，luz低叹：  
“我没有生气，kainくん。”  
“嘿嘿，那就好。”被luz的话安抚，因为没有了担忧kain的语气显得雀跃，“对了luzくん怎么会突然打电话给我？是有什么急事吗？还是你忙完了、可以和我一起玩了？”  
“kainくん……前两天来东京了吧？”没有正面回答kain的问题，luz心里仍然介怀着刚才看到的图片，“怎么没有告诉我一声？”  
“ぅむ……luzくん最近很忙吧，所以就不要打扰luzくん了，我是这么想的呢。”  
“就算再忙，一起吃顿饭的时间总是有的。”执拗地抓着这点不放，luz的声音罕见的带上了急躁，“还是说，kainくん已经不喜欢我了吧？讨厌我了？！”  
“怎么可能啦！”几乎立刻便被电话那端的少年激烈否认，完了还匆匆补上一句，“最喜欢luzくん了！”  
“……是吗。”听到那个熟悉的词语，luz顿了顿，垂着的右手不自觉地抓住了沙发边角，“看你紧张的，我只是开个玩笑而已。”  
“呃、哎……？是、是嘛……嘿嘿我就说嘛……luzくん怎么可能因为这个就生气……”似乎配合luz的话，少年讪笑着接了句。隔着细细的电话线无法看到对方的神色，kain不知道luz的口气虽然恢复了一贯的轻快，可脸上的表情却比开始还差。  
一时之间两人都没有说话，话筒中只有彼此清晰的呼吸声。明明就在身边，可是却不知道要说什么的焦躁感压得luz有些喘不过气。  
良久，还是kain怯怯地开口：“luzくん？没有什么事的话，我就先挂了？”  
“嗯……”应了声，又想要挽留似得开口叫了对方名字，“kain。”  
“怎么了？”  
“kainくん……是喜欢我的吧？”忍不住再次确认了遍，得到对方毫不迟疑地肯定：  
“嗯，喜欢哦！”  
干脆的回答并没有让两人之间的氛围好转，无言的沉默即使隔着听筒也让人觉得尴尬。最终，见luz迟迟不语，不明所以的kain扁扁嘴带了丝气恼道了句“バイバイ”后主动挂断了电话。  
“……バイバイ。”  
对着早已无人接听的电话喃喃着，luz皱起了眉。  
“喜欢”，明明已经记不清从那个少年口中听到过多少次这个词，却是第一次觉得，kain口中的那句“喜欢”，开始变得敷衍而……空洞。

信任的裂纹一旦产生，随着时间的推移只会渐渐扩大。  
令luz欣慰的是，可能由于那次的兴师问罪，kain之后如果要来东京都会知会他一声。  
【luzくん，这周我会来东京哦！】  
正对着电脑捣鼓的luz注意到随手放在旁边的手机一亮，探手拿过就见line上有kain刚发来的消息。勾起嘴角正打算邀请对方来自己家过夜，手机一响显示又有新消息进入：  
【和いかさん约好了去她家里过夜呢！】  
扬起的笑容没持续三秒便垮了下去，luz抿了抿薄唇决定忽视对方的上一条讯息：  
【这周正好我也有空，kainくん要来我家吗？可以一起生放呢！】  
——若是以前，听到可以和自己一起生放，少年是绝对不会拒绝的。所以这次也会是一样的吧……kainくん？  
电脑屏幕黯淡的光芒衬得luz的脸色有些阴沉。luz觉得，一直潜藏在心底最深处的恶魔正因为两人无意识的疏远而在一点点苏醒。如果kain给出否定的答复……  
幸好，kain还是一如既往激动地表达了他的期待：【真的吗？可以吗？我已经好久没有和luzくん一起生放了！真的真的不会给luzくん添麻烦吗？】  
少年明明很想要却生怕被拒绝而问得小心翼翼的口气让luz的心情跟着莫名好了起来：  
【当然可以了。那kainくん到时候来我家吧！】  
并不是商量的语气而是直接用了陈述句，luz承认自己有些讨巧地直接没有给kain拒绝的机会。  
【好呀！那周末就麻烦luzくん了。不过……我之前已经和いかさん约好要一起生放了哎，怎么办……】  
句末还可怜兮兮地加了个无比纠结的表情求助。鉴于之前的约定而心情颇佳中的luz想了想回复：【那我们三个人一起生放吧。只要和いかさん说好时间就可以了。】  
【好~那到时候就麻烦luzくん了~！周末见呐！】  
配合着可爱的颜文字就此做了结尾，luz长舒一口气没有再回复。将手机丢到一旁往后一仰放松身体躺到床上，luz沉默了半晌脸上浮现出轻浅的笑容。朝天伸直右手，仿佛再伸得高一些就可以抓住自己想要的东西，luz的双眼紧紧盯着自己虚空张开的五指指尖：可以……抓得到的吧？

于是，在luz的期盼下，周末如约而至。可惜计划赶不上变化，本来准备得周全在家等着kain到来的luz临时因为专辑的事临时被叫了出去。偏偏因为走得匆忙也没注意到自己手机快没电了。  
等他发现时，手机早不知道自动关机多久了。抬头看了看墙头的挂钟，距离和kain约定的时间已经过了快1个小时了——明明是心心念念的重要约定却还是出了状况，luz的心焦毫不掩饰地摆在脸上。可能由于表现得太过明显，连staff都忍不住关切地询问“luzさん没事吧？是不是有急事？要不我们改日再讨论？”  
“可、可以吗？”没想到会有商量的余地，luz双眼一亮感激地朝对方鞠躬，“实在是万分抱歉，可是我真的有点急事，我们下次再讨论可以吗？”  
“没事啦，luzさん你有事可以直接说的，抱歉耽误你的时间了。那我们下次再商议吧！”被luz脸上的惊喜怔了一下，staff冒出自己一定影响到luz做什么很重要的事的错觉于是也跟着道歉，“那luzさん你有事就先去忙吧！”  
“那我就先走了！实在抱歉，这次给您添麻烦了！”再次满怀感激地向对方鞠了躬后，luz顾不上客套抓起自己的背包跑回家。  
害怕kain联系不上他会着急、或者干脆在哪个不起眼的地方等他，luz一路小跑着回家。开了门连鞋都没来得及换就先拽着电源线给手机充上电后开机。  
一打开手机果然就收到很多kain发来的消息。一开始还是抱怨联系不上luz，怀疑着“luzくん不是又睡死过去了吧？明明都约好了、真是过分……”，后来抱怨就变成了担心，从消息的频率上看，kain似乎非常心焦害怕luz出了什么意外。害怕kain多想，luz也顾不得一条条翻阅之后的消息直接一个电话打了过去。  
电话刚响了一下便被接通了，话筒里传来少年带着细微颤抖的声音：  
“luzくん？你没事吧？刚才怎么也联系不上你……没问题吧？”  
“我没事，kainくん别担心，刚才突然被叫出去也没留意手机没电了，所以才自动关机了……抱歉……”  
听到他的解释，电话那端的少年明显长舒了一口气：“没事就好……”  
“嗯……”被对方的情绪感染，luz的语气跟着温柔下来，“kainくん现在在哪里？我去接你吧、一会我请你去吃甜品吧，当做是弥……”  
“不用了啦！”  
没有让luz说完，kain的话中带上了明显的笑意，来不及多做解释，一旁的いかさん就抢了电话笑着调侃：“luzくん，kainくん就暂时交给我照顾吧！放心、保证还给你的时候还是会蹦会跳的~”  
“好烦啦谁照顾谁还不知道呢~”  
电话那端传来kain不满的抗议，立刻被いかさん镇压，两人就和小孩子似得吵闹起来。  
“……”  
静静站着听着两人闹腾的斗嘴，luz拿着手机沉默不语。直到那边的kain反应过来自己还在和luz通话于是躲过了いかさん的追击道歉：  
“对不起呀luzくん，之前一直联系不到你我就先到いかさん这边来了。你没事就好！luzくん最近要为专辑的事情忙碌吧？要不你就忙你的事吧，不要被我影响了~嘿嘿、等过了这阵我们再好好聚一下吧！”  
“好。”  
平直的语气听不出任何情绪，可kain好像压根没听出luz的反常还在自顾说话：  
“这周我就住いかさん这里了，luzくん不用为我担心。专辑加油哦！”  
“好。”  
“那~luzくんバイバイ！”  
“バイバイ。”  
电话被那头的人匆匆挂断。在luz心中只认定少年一定是迫不及待和别人玩闹去了。  
从很久以前开始，那个少年身边似乎就从来不缺伙伴，所以……从头到尾一腔热情的只有他一个人吧？  
既然如此，他又何必总是那么小心翼翼地把那个少年捧在手心护着？  
心底的天平开始失衡。阴暗一丝一丝从内心最隐秘的角落渗出，将他包围……

入冬之后的天开始慢慢转寒。  
第一次离开家乡，明明最初是因为想要离那个人近一点、再近一点，可是现在却仍然只有自己一个人。连接着两人的那条丝线越来越飘渺，有时候甚至让自己无从感知。  
luz独自捧着茶杯站在窗边眺望远处，路上的行人都裹得严严实实，偶尔有相互依偎走过的情侣，让luz的视线有些羡慕地多看几眼。  
撇撇嘴，手上只有还没冷却的茶水可以给他带来一丝暖意。luz忍不住拿过手机打开自己的推特：  
【东京也开始变冷了啊……】  
没一会儿，就看到那个熟悉的名字回复了自己的推：【我的头也变冷了啊！】  
习惯了少年文不对题的跳跃思维，想到对方那摸上去手感不错的头发，luz勾起嘴角回复：【马上要圣诞节了吧？今年给kainくん的圣诞礼物就选针织帽吧。kainくん可要好好保护自己的头发呢！】  
【说起来，1月6日就是我的生日了哦！我可是期待着呢！！】  
话题一转，kain的提醒让luz不由失笑：和小孩子一样盼望着生日的到来、在那天收到渴望的礼物……kain还真是长不大呢。不过……  
转念想到什么，luz放下手中的杯子斜靠在窗台专心回消息：  
【说起来，kain20岁了吧？一定要去喝酒庆祝啊(^_^)v】  
【是20岁了啊！！！但是我吃白兰地蛋糕都会醉的！！请多指教！！！！！】  
连番出现的“！”传达着少年激动的情绪，可是对方的回复非但没有打消luz在心底某处渐渐成形的想法，反而让他莫名兴奋起来，连带着打字的语气都变得激昂：  
【明白了！我们去喝吧！喝好多好多！】  
就这么发出邀请并直接做了决定，不顾对方【喂！刚才的回复luzくん看到了吧？有好好看吗？啊？】的质疑，luz一锤定音直接给kain发了line：  
【就这么决定了，kainくん20岁的生日我就先预定了，不要留给别人了哦！】  
果然下一秒，就看到少年气呼呼的回复：  
【真是的、luzくん真的没有看到我在推上的回复吧？！就这么自说自话做了决定。我说，如果是邀请，怎么也有点诚意啊！！】  
虽然字里行间充满了抗议，可实际却并没有要拒绝的意思。显然luz也看出了这点，想着偶尔也要满足下自家小孩的愿望，luz从善如流：  
【那好吧。kainちゃん，明年的1月6日，把你自己预留给我吧？】  
——模棱两可的话语，悄悄掩盖着在luz内心生根发芽的小小祈愿。  
等待的时间是那么漫长，就在luz以为自己几乎就要没有耐心的时候，手机震了震。看了眼消息上简单到极致的文字，luz脸上露出了笑容。  
——【好。】

不论是被期待的、亦或是被厌倦的，时间总是会不偏不倚地到来，不会因为个人的意志而延误或提早。  
不管luz保持着怎样的心态，kain的生日一天天临近。零点刚过，luz给kain发了祝福短信后便在推上发了豪言壮语：  
【kainくん已经20岁了所以准备灌醉他！V(^_^)V】  
虽然底下的评论回复净是调侃着luz，可是只有他自己知道这并不是一句简单的玩笑话。不知道从什么时候开始，一种近乎病态的偏执已经在他心中慢慢茁壮成长，唆使着他顺从自己内心被压抑已久的想法……  
按照约定早早地到了车站接kain。还没到点，就见少年背着自己的背包跑了过来。东张西望一番看到luz后，kain缓缓挪到他面前脸上还带着一丝别扭：  
“luzくん、真的要去你家喝酒……？”  
“别怕，又不是没去过我家，kainくん有什么不放心的吗？”不知出于什么目的这么安慰着少年——背光的位置让luz脸上的表情显得朦胧不清，只有声音还带着惯有的温柔和纵容，让kain习惯地信任对方：  
“那好吧。”  
得到少年的应允，luz心情好了一些抓住kain的手腕把他往家里的方向带：  
“走吧，先去买喝的。”

出示了身份证在超市买了各种饮品，luz提着东西带着kain回到了自己家。  
“打扰了！”  
在门口乖乖地说了一句后，kain跟着对方进门。正左右环顾着，房间里的光线一下暗了下来——luz放下了家里所有的窗帘将室外的光亮完全遮蔽。反常的举动让kain有些不安地挪了挪脚步：  
“……luzくん？”  
“呵呵、喝酒不是要在昏暗一点的环境下才有气氛嘛。”  
随手打开屋里的壁灯，暖黄的光芒给室内罩上一层暖意，却也让气氛变得暧昧。见kain还站在墙角，luz过去拉着他一起坐到沙发上后弯腰在袋子里翻看两人的战利品，一边还不忘征询身边正坐得拘谨的kain意见：  
“kainくん想喝什么？”  
“我、我都可以啊……”  
凑过去看了一眼袋子里形形色色的饮料，精巧别致的瓶子让kain不由好奇。正打量着，luz拿出一瓶梅酒递给他：  
“kainくん喝这个吧。”  
瞄了一眼酒精浓度想着应该在可接受范围之内，kain接过后小心地凑过去尝了一口。  
“怎么样？还可以吗？”  
一旁的luz歪着脑袋关切地直盯着他的脸。看出他的担心，kain咽下口中的饮品对他摇摇头：  
“感觉怪怪的，不过也不是不能接受。”  
“那就好，来、kainくん，恭喜成年！干杯——！”  
见kain并没有表现出什么不适，luz放下心来的同时扬起笑容举起自己的罐头。  
“谢谢luzくん、今年也要麻烦luzくん多多关照了！干~杯！”  
……  
于是，在luz刻意的劝酒下，没一会儿kain便解决了两杯梅酒和一罐氷結。初尝含酒精饮品、一时喝得又急让kain有些目眩，不知不觉间已经斜倚在了luz身上脑袋也靠着他肩膀。  
“……kainくん？……你还好吗？”  
满足于两人现在的姿势，luz微微低头看向身边的少年试探地问了句。  
“……不好。”  
扯扯嘴角露出一个苦笑，虽然kain觉得自己思路还比较清晰知道自己在说什么，可是意识却一阵阵飘起让他快要抓不到了。更糟糕的是，从胃部开始涌上的阵阵恶心感让他十分难受。  
“呵呵……”似乎发现自己问了个傻问题，luz轻笑出声，“那我抱你回卧室休息会吧？”  
“不用了，luzくん扶我一下就好。”本来不想麻烦对方，可kain刚把头从luz肩膀上挪开就觉得有些发晕，于是急忙双手捧住自己脑袋，“天……我从来没觉得自己头有那么重过……”  
晃了晃觉得眼前的世界都跟着转了，kain放弃地一脑袋栽在沙发椅背上仰天躺着直嚷，“不行不行、让我再躺会儿……luzくん你别着急……”  
“别逞强了。”  
看着少年因为酒精而透着红润的脸颊，luz不再纵容他直接一手穿过他的脖子将他搂到胸前。姿势改变带来的不适感让kain彻底没了抵抗力只能温顺地靠着luz。得到默许，luz腿弯一顶将kain抱起来带到了自己卧室。  
崭新的床单被子是luz今天早上特意换上的——将kain轻轻放到床上，软软的被褥因为少年的重量陷下一块。单膝支在kain身旁，luz看着在自己床上闭眼微皱着眉头躺着的少年缓缓凑了过去……  
“……kain？”  
“嗯……”  
轻哼了声连眼睛都不曾睁开，自然也不会看到luz凌空抬着的手缓缓上移，一直挪到kain锁骨处。顿了一会儿，luz的手颤巍巍地落下触到了kain领口的第一颗扣子……  
“……kainくん……是喜欢我的吧……？”  
不知何时，luz的嗓音带上了连自己都未发现的黯哑，干涩的喉咙让他连发音都觉得艰难——明明知道自己在做什么、明明知道这样做的后果会是怎样，可是luz还是自欺欺人地想要给自己一个可以被原谅的理由——面对着已经意识全无的少年，luz当然知道对方不可能给出回答，修长的手指神经质似得反复拨弄着kain衣襟上的扣子。  
过往相处的片段一幕幕在脑海中飞快划过，最后定格在少年远去的背影——那次live结束后，两人因为要回不同的地方，kain和luz打了招呼后便和其他顺路的同伴一起离开了。空旷的街道中，少年乖乖和他挥着手道别，明明知道还会再见面，可是那一刻，luz心里却凭空升腾起对方在离他越来越远的感觉。  
如果自己都不努力去抓住，那么总有一天会失去。  
最终，带着破釜沉舟的决绝取代了犹豫不定，luz抿了抿嘴，指尖灵巧地移动，将少年衣衫上的扣子解开。  
每解开一颗扣子仿佛就在将luz往前推一步，直到尽数退下，已经无法回头的luz压下身覆到kain身上。  
半梦半醒的少年仍然在因为醉意而蹙眉辗转着。这的确是luz一开始的目的，可是事到如今，luz却并没有因此而感到半分高兴——如果可以，他不希望kain痛苦，可是若非如此，自己却连这样的机会都不会有。  
矛盾的想法撕扯着他让他呼吸加重。视线在少年身上来回扫视着，似乎想要寻找慰藉般，luz倾下身轻碰上kain的唇。  
柔软、温暖，还带着一丝淡淡的苦涩——撬开对方唇齿尝到的便是这样的滋味。  
他有经验，但并不是对男生，更不用说是一个酒醉之后昏迷不醒的男生。可是他没有退路，箭在弦上，不论向前还是退后，一样都不会是什么美满的结局。  
“所以、和我一起承受吧，kainくん……”  
消极地这么想着，手点上kain的脸颊沿着他精致的脸部轮廓游移着。当luz的手指上移轻碰上他的眼角时，kain仿佛有所感应似得睫毛轻颤了几下有了要醒来的趋势……  
“luz……くん……？”  
对眼前的状况有些反应不过来，kain满脸迷茫地看着压在自己身上紧贴着他的luz突然皱了皱眉。  
从kain睁眼开始便细心留意他神色的luz自然捕捉到了他眉宇间细小的变化，心里暗暗嘲笑自己的天真——明知道结果却还是忍不住溢出一丝期待，直到被对方狠狠打破——急于想要做些什么让自己心安的luz手一掐抬高kain的下巴直接粗暴地封上了他的唇……  
“！”  
——瞪大眼看着luz放大的脸，两唇相贴间，对方的舌头丝毫不知道客气地滑进他口中扫荡着。气息的全然交换让毫无经验的kain慌乱之下本能地逃避，胡乱地挥着双手想要推开luz，可是刚才酒醉的无力感还在影响着他的身体，腰被紧紧箍住无法动弹只能被动地全然承受。无措之下，kain开口断断续续地求饶：  
“别……不要……luzくん……我、恶心……”  
“恶心……吗……”  
虽然已经有心理准备，可是从一直爱慕着的少年口中听到这个词还是让luz心口一麻。退让的求饶非但没有起到作用，仿佛要证明什么般，luz身体压得更低锁住kain的将他的双手禁锢在两侧，唇齿间的纠缠也变得愈加粗暴。  
“痛……”  
尖利的牙齿故意咬破了唇瓣，kain从口中尝到了浓郁的血腥味，随后又因为两人的相濡以沫而变淡。若有似无的吻一直持续着，luz偏执地不愿意放开kain甚至连他因为缺氧而涨红了脸捶着他肩膀的动作也被他刻意忽略了。求助不能，无限委屈从kain心底涌上：  
不明白……不明白为什么自己只是睡了一会儿事情就变成这样了、不明白为什么一直那么温柔的luzくん会这样对他。  
更不明白……明明在做着这么过分的事的是luzくん，为什么……他的脸上却弥漫着那么浓重的悲伤……  
那个一直那么温柔自信保护着他的luzくん……  
负面的情绪好像会传染一般，kain觉得只是看着luz，自己的心就跟着钝钝地痛。  
想要做些什么让luzくん不要再这么痛苦。只要自己可以做到，不论什么都可以。  
这么想着，kain单手挣脱了luz的钳制后缓缓抬起攀上他的脸。不休不止的亲吻加上之前的酒醉让他的视线有些模糊，可是正如一开始那般，他的神智还是让他清楚地知道自己在做什么。  
“别、别难过……luz……くん……”在双唇分离的间隙困难地吐出这几个字，手指有些无力地下滑，好几次都差点脱手。可是kain可以感觉到luz在听到他的话后诧异地瞪大眼，眼中再次有了光芒。  
果然，痛苦、绝望什么的真是一点也不适合luzくん啊……迷糊地这么想着，kain扯了扯嘴角，给出那句一如既往的告白：  
“す……すき……”  
“kain……”  
怔怔地抬头，luz因为kain的话停住了动作——从做了决定要这样做以后，luz就完全没有想过还能从kain口中听到这个词。刚松开了对kain的钳制，就见少年又皱起整张脸难过地蜷起身把自己缩成小小的一团：  
“luzくん、我恶心……”  
“什……么？”  
急速变化的情势颠覆着luz的所有设想让他一时只记得呆呆地重复kain的话，隐约觉得这个词很熟悉，看出kain的不适，luz将kain搂入怀中。  
内心的不安因为kain刚才的几句话轻易缓解，luz脸上的关切不再有所遮掩：  
“怎么了？kainくん你不舒服是不是？”  
“嗯、头晕……luzくん我还反胃……酒醉都那么难受的吗……”敏感地察觉到了luz的变化，因为有了可以撒娇的对象，再加上luz刚才过分的行为，kain不客气地将身体的重量完全交付给他并小声抱怨：“luzくん以后再骗我喝酒我也不会上当了……”  
“好、以后都不骗kain喝酒了。”顺着少年的话哄着，luz低下头迟疑了片刻，试探地亲了亲好像幼崽般贴在自己胸口的少年发顶。而kain在感觉到后非但没有排斥反而更往他怀里拱了拱。心里突然柔软得不可思议，“睡一会儿吧。”  
“嗯……”放松下来闭上眼，没到三秒，想到luz的不良前科，kain又睁开眼嘟嘴提醒：“luzくん不可以趁我睡觉欺负我……”  
少年显然都没有醒酒却努力瞪大眼作出一副威胁样子的可爱模样让luz不由笑出声：“那kainくん醒着的时候我就可以欺负了？”  
“……嗯、也不可以。”  
被酒精麻痹的脑袋不比luz的思维敏捷，kain在纠结了一番后摇摇头给出否定的答案。见他眼皮都要搭起来了还逞强不睡，luz担心自己刚才冲动的行为会不会伤着少年了于是低下头想检查一下他还有没有其他不适，可kain在感受到luz的气息后下意识的闭上了眼微仰了仰头。索吻一般的姿态让luz顺势在他唇间烙上一个浅尝即止的轻吻。  
当唇上的温度渐渐淡去，kain偷偷睁眼看了眼面前的luz——对方眼瞳中自己的身影因为luz眼中的笑意而被柔化——kain第一次发现，luz眼中的自己仿佛蒙上了一层暖色般显得那么温和。  
走神地回想起刚才自己说了“喜欢”之后luz的反应，kain这才发现因为种种原因，一开始是自己的心虚、之后则是交流渐渐减少，自己好像已经好久没有对luzくん说“喜欢”这个词了。  
所以……其实luzくん这是不安了？  
做了这样的结论，kain痴痴地笑了起来。对着不明所以看着他的luz，kain伸出双手环上他的颈项亲昵地蹭了蹭后，用无比严肃的口吻认真地道：  
“すきだょ、ルスくん。”  
“……”  
神奇地，一直埋藏在心中那丝丝缕缕的阴霾就因为对方的一句话而云消雾散。收紧了环着kain的手，luz的心前所未有地平和：  
“我也是、kainくん。”  
所以，那一直渴望可以握在手中的幸福，他终究还是抓到了吧？

END


	5. 《患失》

夜幕降临，点点闪烁的星光点缀在夜空遥相呼应。  
已经是晚上八点多，忙碌了一天的人们也都回到家享受着团圆的喜悦。每一道带着敞亮灯光的窗户里似乎都有一个小小的故事，平淡而安宁。  
luz一个人坐在电脑前，突兀亮着的屏幕反衬得他的脸有些黯淡。手指心不在焉地操纵鼠标浏览着页面，眼神不时掠过一旁的手机又迅速挪开，似乎在等着什么人的消息。  
终于，在不知道第几遍瞄向手机时，铃声总算不负众望响了起来。luz双眼一亮赶忙拿过看了起来。  
【luzくん我今晚住rairuくん家里就不回来啦！】  
就只这样一句简单的告知，连多余的问候也没有，让luz的脸色比刚开始更差——三天前kain发了line说他要来东京，那时还满腹可怜却充满期待地求着luz收留他——好吧，可怜也好、期待也好可能都只是luz自己脑补出来的——但作为恋人的luz自然不会让kain失望，所以没怎么犹豫便答应了kain的要求。  
满打满算着是不是还可以趁这个机会做些什么更“深层”的交流，可是事实证明一切都是luz想多了。  
一大早kain直扑luz家里把他的行李丢下后都来不及好好打一声招呼，只匆匆留下一句“可能要在东京住几天”便跑出去了，一走便一整天不见踪影。luz看着被那人丢弃在房间角落的旅行箱皱了皱眉头：  
“真是任性啊……”  
——相识两年、相恋一年，明明并不是一个很长的时间概念，可是回首想来却觉得两人似乎已经认识了好久，久到现在连交流谈话都习惯用最简洁的方式表达然后迅速解决。  
是的，这一年，结束了三人live后，两人的交集开始慢慢减少。先是luz自己一门心思地为专辑的事忙得团团转，宣传、录歌挤不出半丝空闲。  
记得那次kain特意到东京可是luz却抽不出时间陪他。等到夜深回家，一打开门就看到缩在沙发一角已经熟睡的kain。  
把自己团成一团的少年似乎非常缺少安全感，连睡梦中都不安地轻蹙着眉头，让luz心疼之余涌上一阵负罪感。担心他这样睡不舒服，luz蹲在kain面前轻轻拍打着他的脸唤醒他。  
“嗯……？”还有些犯迷糊的少年揉揉眼睛，在看到眼前人后立刻瞪大了眼扑进他怀里，连声音都较以往上扬几分，“luzくん你回来了！”  
“……嗯，我回来了。”  
“欢迎回家~”  
——“ただいま”、“おかえり”，明明是以前经常会有的对话，那时候不论是在推特上自己只要写上一句“ただいま”就绝对会收到少年回复的“おかえり”、抑或是一起生放时两人有一个掉线了回来后习惯地说一句“ただいま”……每一次、每一次，都不曾像现在让luz只觉得无比酸涩。  
嵌在臂弯里的身体带着男孩子特有的强韧却又不失柔软，一如kain本人。luz知道kain不会有怨言，可是这样的认知却阻止不了他的自我谴责。在这种心态下，luz沉默了许久低声开口：  
“kainくん。”顿了顿，在少年从他颈侧抬起头看他的瞬间，luz选择偏头躲过他的视线，“以后别再来了……”  
“……嗯？”好像没有听清楚luz的话，kain只是小小声地问了句，“什么？”  
“以后……”艰涩地咽了口口水，luz定了定心神后一字一顿清晰明确地说，“以后，别再一个人空等着我了。”——付出者可能不以为然，可是接受者却无法心无芥蒂。因为在意，所以luz不可能看着kain独自在空荡荡的房间里等着他而无动于衷。  
“嗯，我明白了。”  
出乎意料地，少年并没有拒绝或询问理由，只是微笑着答应了luz的要求，弯弯的眼睛带着纯然的笑意。  
那之后，kain仍然三天两头往东京跑，或者去いかさん家里借宿、或是找uratan一起出去玩、也可能和rairu一起生放。不变的是每次总会给luz发line询问【luzくんんんんんんん有空吗？】、【还在忙吗？】，在得到否定的答案后便乖巧地不再打扰。有时候一忙起来顾不上回line，luz连kain什么时候回去的也不知道，再回复时对方一脸得意地说【我已经回到家啦luzくん反射弧也太~~~长了哦！】  
最经不起蹉跎的是时间、最耐不住虚耗的是感情。  
日子一天一天过、联系却越来越少的两人之间被无形的距离拉远。好不容易luz稍微得空，kain却又因为和rairu的圣诞节两人live忙碌起来。  
“哎……”  
轻叹了声，luz的手遮着额头心里默默盘算着究竟有多久没和kain好好聊聊了——想要看看他、哪怕听听他的声音也好——心中急速升起的这股冲动唆使luz捞过刚才随手一扔的手机拨通了电话。  
“嘟……嘟……”  
铃声响了很久才接通，而且并不是自己熟悉的声音。  
“……luzくん？”少年温和谦逊的声音带着笑意，“kainくん在洗澡呢，需要叫他接电话吗？”  
“……”——这要怎么回答？如果说要的话是不是要麻烦对方把手机送进去了？噎了一下，luz不情愿地回复，“……不用了，也没什么事，rairuくん等kainくん出来告诉他一声就好。”  
“好的、我知道了！”rairu乖乖地回答。  
挂了电话，luz轻叹一声继续浏览刚才的页面，心思却已经不知道飞到了哪个角落。漫无目的地移动着鼠标，当第三次滑到同一个地方后，luz干脆放开鼠标、将眼镜一摘往后一仰狠狠靠上了椅背。  
没有了陪伴的人在身旁，寒意肆意侵袭让他有些发冷。环顾了一圈房间，本来冷清的卧室因为少年的入驻仿佛注入了一层色彩。床上、角落堆放得有序的娃娃让luz想起刚确认关系时kain躺在那上面左右翻滚的画面。  
分明才是不久前的记忆呐……  
回忆就好像沙滩边的海浪，总是容易不经而至，留下浓重的痕迹后便不负责任地悄然退却。似乎开启了什么开关般，两人确定关系那晚的场景在luz脑海深处回放……  
那天，结束了live，还处于兴奋状态的大家在休息室便小小的庆祝了一下。聚光灯打在身上带来的热度久久不散，让luz觉得自己的心跳还很激烈。被大家的热情感染，又因为几人的刻意怂恿，luz不知不觉喝得有点多。  
等众人三三两两准备散场，luz一个人低头坐在休息椅上打算稍微醒醒酒再回去。  
“luzくん……？”  
软糯的声音带着少许的试探，却掩盖不住话中的担忧。luz微微抬眼，就见少年蹲在他身前探头探脑地似乎想要看清楚他的情况。小狗一样可爱的模样让luz不由扯了扯嘴角：  
——kainくん还真是犬系啊……  
心底莫名地冒出这句感慨，本着偶尔想要欺负欺负他的恶劣想法，luz装作没听到继续假寐。  
果然，因为没有得到回复，少年脸上的焦躁又多了一层，伸出食指小心地戳戳luz肩膀，kain再接再厉地想要叫醒对方：“luzくん、luzくん~！起来了、该回去了……”  
虽然锲而不舍地叫着，可是幼崽一般完全没有震慑力的声音让luz反而更昏昏欲睡。想着再被他这样叫下去自己本来精神还不错都要真的睡过去了，luz坏心地装作迷迷糊糊的样子抬头看了眼前人一眼：  
“啊、kainくん……”话只说了一半就直接朝人扑去，张开的双臂把kain扯进怀里，脑袋在他肩膀上找了个舒服的位置后，luz不忘半真半假地加一句，“头晕……”  
“哎……？”  
刚开始被对方的动作吓了一跳反射地一僵，在听到luz的话后，kain便不再挣扎放松了身体乖乖任由他靠着，一边还嘟起嘴软软地抱怨，“谁让luzくん喝那么多了，以为自己酒量很好吗……”  
“嗯、应该是比kain好一点。”  
假装完全没有听出对方话中的牢骚，luz顺着他的话一板一眼地回答。一脸实话实说的憨厚让kain嘴一瘪顿时只想甩手走人。可是……  
如果自己走了luzくん就要自己回去了吧？或者在这里坐一晚了？不管哪种选择都让kain放心不下，于是也只好哀怨地看着luz杵在自己眼前的头发。  
又过了一会儿，觉得这么一直抱着不是事儿，kain双手扶上luz肩膀把他扶正后询问：  
“luzくん你好些了吗？我送你回去吧？”  
瞟了眼墙上的挂钟，时间确实已经不早了，再折腾下去都要深夜了——虽然有这项认知，可是身体却懒懒的不想动，luz发呆似得定定望着kain。  
“……luzくん？”  
见luz不说话也没有动，kain提醒地叫了一句。认真望着luz的模样就好像大型犬类等待主人命令让luz忍不住伸出手摸摸他的脑袋，因为live而涂了发胶的头发没有往日柔软的触感，luz嫌弃地嘟囔了句：  
“手感一点也不好……”  
“……”抽了抽嘴角，kain告诉自己不要和一个喝醉的人计较太多，“……那还真是对不起了啊……”  
不置可否地耸耸肩，luz动了动身体想要起来，kain见状急忙去扶。  
出了门，凉爽的夜风打在脸上让luz又清醒不少。身边的kain因为担心他酒醉，正紧张地扶着他让他的手搭在自己肩膀。低头看着kain一脸认真地一手搂着他的腰、一手撑在他胸口带他走着，侧脸因为他紧绷的表情而显得严肃。即使如此，从相触的肢体间传来的热源却让luz从身体到心整个都暖了起来。  
夜凉如水，高高镶嵌在深蓝夜空下的月亮在熠熠星光包围之下显得凉薄，空旷的街道上了无人迹，夜风袭来明明应该让人觉得寒冷，可是有身边的人陪伴，似乎一切都变得美好起来。  
对的时间、对的人，让luz心里产生了就这样走一辈子也不错的离谱想法。所以自然而然地，luz紧了紧搂着kain的手将他包入怀中：  
“kain……”  
“……嗯？”微微歪了歪脑袋，kain表示自己有在好好听。  
“我们在一起吧。”  
——不是什么华丽的告白，也没有肉麻的山盟海誓，平淡得就好像以前每一次和对方说话时的语气一样。可是从luz的角度却可以看到kain的脸颊到耳朵一路以肉眼可见的速度迅速裹上一层红装，这样的发现让luz安心。  
没有再等kain的回复，luz脑袋斜靠在kain肩头闭上眼完全信任地顺着kain的方向走。不知道过了多久，一声轻轻的“……嗯。”迎风吹入luz耳畔后又伴着夜风一同被吹散……  
接下去顺理成章的，两人的感情慢慢升温。既然认定了那个人，luz便再没有迟疑。  
好友们也都隐隐知道他们的关系偶尔会有所调侃，甚至故意在luz面前说着“kainくん真可爱哦”、“好想把kainくん抱回家哦”这样的话，让luz呲之以鼻“是小孩子吗？”的同时板着脸在周身默默散发不悦气场……  
感情的世界里，哪怕吃醋也是一种甜蜜，所以两人甘之如饴。  
正沉浸在美好的回忆中，突兀响起的铃声拉回了luz的心思。戴上眼镜看了眼来电人，luz清了清喉咙后接通了电话：  
“kainくん。”  
“luzくん。”电话那端的少年软软地叫了一声，似乎因为刚洗完澡，带着一丝湿润的嗓音顿时像小猫爪一样挠上luz心窝。浅浅的呼吸透过话筒彼此交错，一时之间两人都没有说话。直到luz想起自己的目的，抓抓头发往旁边一靠问道：  
“kainくん今天不回来了？”  
“嗯，明天一大早就要出发去彩排，我想着还是不影响luzくん休息，在rairuくん这里将就一晚算了。”  
少年的话刚说完就隐隐听到那头rairu不满的抗议“喂我可是好心收留你哎、怎么说得好像很委屈一样……”，立刻得到kain反驳“可是你没有把床让给我啊、luzくん都会把床分我一半的”。此话一出瞬间，杀伤力顿时max，让rairu嘟囔着回了句“我倒是愿意分你一半啊、你要……”，结果话还没说完就被kain干脆地用一句“不要”截断。  
被两人孩子气的斗嘴逗乐，luz知道kain真的很喜欢rairu，两人凑一起时就会像两只小动物一样唧唧喳喳嘀咕老半天。不一会儿，似乎想起自己还在和luz通话，kain抓着电话小声问：  
“luzくん还有什么事吗？”  
“没什么了，kainくん自己注意身体，彩排归彩排、别累到了。”想到少年从来不规律的作息，luz忍不住叮咛。  
“嗯、知道了。”  
隔着电话就能感受到对方话中隐隐的笑意。果然，下一秒就听到那头传来rairu的吐槽“kainくん笑得有点肉麻啊……”，被kain恶狠狠地回了句“うるさい”。  
说这句话的kain绝对因为羞恼而脸红了，luz很肯定地想着，脑海中自觉勾勒出少年恼羞成怒的娇憨表情让他不由低笑出声。  
没有继续打扰kain，想到kain刚才说明天一早就要去彩排，luz催促他赶快去睡觉。  
道了晚安后挂断电话，对着有些发热的手机，luz的心情因为通话轻松了一些，连带着压在心底的郁结也稍加缓和。  
明天……去探个班或许是个不错的选择？  
这么想着，luz下了决定。

背上背包，打点妥了一切，luz打算给kain一个惊喜去会场找他。  
走在熙熙攘攘的街头，每个人都显得步履匆匆。偶尔有几个穿着制服的女孩子打打闹闹着擦肩而过，带来一阵青春洋溢的热情。  
在路过一家甜品店时，luz停住了脚步。  
记得刚认识kain的时候，某一次live前，为了哄一哄那个在电脑前总是习惯地“luzくん”长、“luzくん”短地叫着自己的少年，luz带他去了一家甜品店。  
明明是那么大的人，可是看到一个个精致的蛋糕时就和小孩一样笑得高兴的画面让当时的luz觉得面前的人也稍微可爱得过分了一些。  
回想起那时笑得单纯却满脸灿烂的kain，luz顿了顿转身进店。  
等跨出店门时，luz颠了颠手上那个精致小盒子的重量，耳畔还回荡着刚才挑选时店员的话——“是送给女朋友吗？您的女朋友真是幸福呢有您这么体贴的恋人，她一定会非常高兴的！”  
“女朋友吗……”  
脑海中自动将“kain”和“女朋友”画上等号，想象着那人惊喜的表情，说不定还会主动扑过来投怀送抱，luz的嘴角慢慢上扬，“女朋友什么的到不一定，不过他的确会很高兴吧？”  
带着这种期待，luz来到了kain前几天和他说的彩排现场。  
打了招呼后从员工通道往里走，刚走了没多少距离就碰到了工作人员。对luz并不陌生，工作人员笑眯眯地打着招呼：  
“luzさん，来看kainさん吗？”  
“呵呵、是啊。”被他轻松的心情感染，luz礼貌地笑着提了提手里的蛋糕：“正好到这附近，想着顺路就过来看看。”  
“啊、luzさん真是好呢还特意带了慰问品过来~”一眼就注意到盒子上的牌子很有名，据说那儿的甜品非常好吃，staff羡慕地回了句，“kainさん和rairuさん真是幸福呢、有luzさん这样的好朋友~”  
对于对方的感慨，luz只是笑而不语。不一会，不远处传来叫声让那名工作人员帮忙，顾不上多客套几句，那名staff替luz指了指kain所在的位置后便匆匆跑开。  
知道了方向，luz整了整一路走来有些褶皱的衣领后迈步朝他们的排练厅走去……

顺着指引很容易找到了kain和rairu排练的大厅。还没推开门就听到里面传来熟悉的声音——伴随着kain的伴奏，rairu的歌声透过未合严实的门缝传出让luz停下了步伐。  
几乎立刻便听出了两人在排练的歌曲是《脳浆炸裂ガール》，luz不由想起了在很久很久以前的某一次生放，那时候kain弹着琴、自己演唱。到中段的时候，不知道要继续唱什么歌的两人正纠结着，那端的kain突然自顾弹起了《脳浆炸裂ガール》的前奏。那时luz还怔了一下笑着问了句“那是什么？”，在得到答复后先是短短的犹豫了会儿，可面对kain的期待还是笑着应允下来。就在他准备唱的时候，对面的少年反而别扭起来嚷嚷着“还是算了、好难为情，还是唱其他歌吧”。没有再勉强，这段作为生放中小小的插曲就这么过去了，可是现在站在门口听着里面两人配合默契地唱着这首歌，luz心里说不上泛出了什么滋味。  
有些事，我们那时候未来得及尝试；再回首时，已然错过了机会。  
luz透过门隙看着舞台左侧在聚光灯映照下已经不会怯场了的kain，再想起第一次那个由自己带着出场、手还微微颤抖的kain，突然意识到有什么东西在自己不知不觉间已经慢慢改变。  
目光锁着台上不时相视一笑的两人，手下意识地捏紧了点心盒——明亮的灯光将整个舞台照得敞亮，两人一个安静唱歌一个专心伴奏，偶尔对视一眼合作得默契——luz突然没了进去的兴致，一如他来时一般没有和任何人打声招呼转身离开……  
说来也巧，没走多远，luz再次遇到了一开始碰到的那名工作人员。看到luz手上还提着那个蛋糕盒，工作人员奇怪地“哎？”了声后好心询问：  
“luzさん您这是没有找到kainさん和rairuさん他们吗？正好我手头的事结束了，需要我为您带路吗？”  
“啊、不用了。”扯出微笑，luz晃了晃手里的手机，“我突然接到电话临时有点事要赶回去，还是不打扰他们了。”  
“这样啊、那还真是遗憾呢。”  
“这个……”举了举手里的蛋糕盒，luz倒没遗忘自己来的初衷，“如果不麻烦的话，倒是能不能麻烦您帮忙把这个给他们？放在休息室等他们排练完再吃就好。”  
“可以呀，小事而已。”工作人员毫不犹豫地一口答应。  
“那就多谢您了！”  
鞠了个躬表示谢意，luz将盒子托付给那位工作人员后迈步离开。

室外的天气一如自己来时那般晴朗，可不知为何luz却觉得阳光似乎没有刚才那么温暖耀眼了。慢慢停下脚步，想要从铺洒在身上的那层光芒中摄取一丝暖意，可是脑子里却有些乱哄哄的怎么也静不下来。  
年少时信誓旦旦的承诺，有多少随着时间一同被淡忘；  
那时以为会一辈子相伴的挚友，又有多少还陪在身边？  
在自己前进的同时，那个少年并非只在原地等他，而是独自迈上了属于他的征程。  
luz突然很害怕，害怕哪一天他的身边会遍寻不着那个少年。  
正胡思乱想着，口袋里的手机振动了起来。看了一眼，luz接通了电话。  
“luzくん你怎么过来了也不来找我？！”  
——刚连上线，那边便传来少年怨念十足的责问，似乎耿耿于怀着luz的不告而别。  
“嗯……正好有点事。”犹豫着，luz吞吞吐吐地重复着刚才的借口，“……抱歉。”  
“……luzくん？”敏感地察觉出了对方的不对劲，kain一时也顾不上抱怨了皱起眉关心道，“你没事吧？”  
“没事。”  
长长地吐了口气，luz说完这句后不再说话，沉重的情绪似乎感染给了kain让他一时也没了声音。  
“luzくん……”因为担心着luz，kain的话语显得小心翼翼，“那个、蛋糕我吃了……很好吃……谢谢你。”  
抬起头望着湛蓝的天空，洁白的云朵用慢动作飘过又渐渐走远。耳边，是kain软软却透着不安的话语，luz轻轻“嗯”了声不知道在想什么。良久，他轻声问了句：“kainくん你在干什么呢？”  
“我吗？”这么问着，少年很自觉地开始汇报刚才的行程，“刚刚排练结束回到休息室可以休息一会儿，工作人员拿了你送来的慰问品，我尝了一口就打电话给你了。luzくん……”  
近似叹息地叫了声对方的名字之后，电话中传来少年“啪嗒啪嗒”的脚步声似乎走到了什么地方。  
“luzくん……真想让你看看这次的休息室，有一扇很大的落地窗，可以看到外面呢。”纤长的手指撑上那一尘不染的玻璃窗，kain无意识地透过窗户望向天空——偶尔有几只飞鸟掠过天空滑进他的视线又很快消失——kain的目光紧紧粘着那抹深蓝，广阔的天空仿佛会让心境都跟着开阔下来：“现在的天空……真的很漂亮呢……”  
“哎？”  
没想到kain会说到这个，luz收回一直上仰着的脖子突然笑了。  
“怎么了？我说错什么了吗？”奇怪于luz的笑点，kain收回注意歪了歪脑袋问。  
“不、没说错。我想，我刚才可能和kainくん在做着同样的事情。”  
藏不住的笑意透过话语传递给对方，让kain的心情跟着放松下来，类似撒娇地轻声嘀咕了句“什么嘛”，想到刚才luz可能和自己一样呆呆仰望蓝天、甚至可能两人看到的是同一片天空同一朵云彩，这样的猜想让kain的心情忍不住也好了起来。没有了那份紧张感，kain再次旧事重提纠结起luz的离开：  
“luzくん也真是的……竟然一个人过来完全不打个招呼就自己走了，真是太过分了、完全不能原谅！”  
“kainくん是要把这件事和‘既读无视’一样发展成名句一直念叨下去吗？”没想到kain的话题会这么跳跃又转回到了原点，luz好笑之余有些无奈。  
“可是就是luzくん不好啊、明明都已经来了……”  
“是是是、是我不好。”好脾气地纵容着对方的小性子，luz耐心地赔不是，“下次我再去探班绝对告知天下好不好？”  
“下次我还要吃这家的蛋糕！”少年趁机提要求，自然获得无条件同意，这才满意的kain脸上带上了自己都没察觉到的笑容。  
“ねぇ、luzくん……”  
软软糯糯的声音叫着对方，在得到回应后，kain迟疑了会儿发出邀请：  
“今天、会排练到九点……luzくん来接我吧……？”  
……

晚上九点多，结束了排练，和大家打了招呼后kain背着自己的背包甚至顾不上好好扣上衣服扣子便急匆匆跑了出去。刚到门口，就看到不远处一抹修长的身影不停来回踱着步驱赶寒意，于是kain赶紧加紧几步跑了过去。  
“对不起luzくん、等很久了吗？”  
“怎么跑这么急？又不差这几分钟。”只是看了一眼眼前人，luz便不怎么认同地皱起了眉，“怎么连大衣扣子也不扣好就跑出来、也不怕着凉？”  
“嘿嘿~”看着已经自发替自己扣纽扣的luz，kain咧开嘴角笑眯眯地说，“我怕让luzくん久等嘛，反正就这么一点路，而且我一路跑出来不会冷的……”  
还没说完脑袋便被luz不客气地打了一下，让kain委屈地看了对方一眼收了声。  
“不好好照顾自己你还有理了？”捏了把kain的脸颊略施薄惩，在确认这次是穿戴整齐了之后，luz主动牵起kain的手：  
“走吧、回家了。”  
“好~”  
没有任何异议地应了声，kain收紧了和luz相握的手和他十指交缠着。骨节分明的手指因为扣得紧而产生少许疼痛，却带给他无可比拟的安全感。  
跟着luz回到家里，kain换上拖鞋后整个累瘫地倒在客厅的沙发上完全不想动了。  
“好累啊~”  
可怜兮兮地叹了声，可惜他的诉苦对象不予同情地拉了拉赖在沙发上的kain：  
“先去洗个澡。”  
“让我坐五分钟吧、感觉整个都要散了。”说完kain闭上眼一副打定主意任luz怎么说也不会动摇的样子。  
看出少年脸上毫不掩饰的倦容，luz站在原地默默打量了他半晌后没再动作默许了他的耍赖。  
五分钟后，kain遵守承诺动了动手指打算起来。一睁开眼就对上luz盯着他若有所思的专注目光让kain心微微一颤，随后便歪了歪脑袋扯出微笑：  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么、快去洗澡吧。洗完澡早点休息。”  
见kain回神，luz去自己房间拿出少年的备用睡衣后把他送到浴室门口顺便把睡衣塞进他怀中：  
“好好洗，别又洗到一半在里面睡着了。我可不想再一打开门就看到背面朝上睡死过去的kainくん，把我的浴室搞得和案发现场似得。”  
“嘿嘿、那这次我一定会记得睡着之前在旁边写上‘犯人是luzくん’的~”笑嘻嘻地回了句，kain点点头表示听到后抱过睡衣进浴室……  
等kain再次穿着熟悉的轻松熊睡衣出来的时候，已经过了大半个小时了。因为舒舒服服泡了个澡全身的筋骨仿佛都舒展开了，kain红扑扑的脸上溢满了满足：  
“泡个澡真是舒服呢~~”  
一边拉伸着手臂一边走出浴室，猛地抬头就看到已经走到他面前的luz。随着他的靠近，kain不得不仰起脑袋看向他：  
“怎……”  
刚问了一个字脸便被对方的单手固定抬高，随后luz的脸在kain的眼瞳中被无限放大……  
夹杂着一丝粗暴的亲吻不似以往那般温柔缓和，对方的动作带着隐隐急切地寻求和kain更深层的纠缠。  
虽然这有些突然的吻让kain小小地吃了一惊，但他还是选择配合地单手环上luz脖子贴近他。在瞄到他撑在自己右侧墙上限制自己活动范围的手时，kain忍不住弯了弯嘴角：所以自己这是……被luzくん壁ドン了？  
来不及思考更多，luz本来固定在kain下颚的手慢慢下滑，暧昧地在他的锁骨处流连了片刻后最终停留在他胸口。  
透过相触的指尖传来的温度让kain突然回忆起某一次的live中，luz唱着《威风堂々》时的情景——那时luz身边的舞者也做着和他现在一样的动作，在后台通过屏幕默默盯着舞台的kain看着在光与影的映衬下散发着那独一无二诱惑光彩的luz，整个人都愣了：虽然不是第一次听luz演唱，可是每次都会不禁被他吸引折服。这就是luzくん特有的魅力吧？不论怎么样，自己也一定要努力跟上他的步伐啊……  
下了那样决定的自己连双手都在微微颤抖着，kain忘不了当时的震撼和决心，也的确一直在为此而奋斗着。  
从朦胧的思绪中抽回神，luz的手已经开始不安分地想解kain的衣服了。垂下视线看着luz灵巧的十指，眼前距离那么近、解着自己扣子的男子和舞台上那个仿佛遥不可及、散发着耀眼光芒的歌者，两者相融带来的奇妙违和感让kain不给面子地笑出了声。因为kain的笑场，luz暂时放开了他：  
“怎么了？有什么好笑的吗？”  
“我笑~……”故意拖长音吊了个胃口，kain深深看了luz一眼趁他不注意一矮身逃出他的臂弯这才敢回答，“我笑luzくん这是然耍流氓啊~”  
被kain的回答气乐了，再看他满脸促狭的笑意，luz急忙转身去抓他：“竟然说我说耍流氓、kain你别跑！”  
这边厢luz想着抓到他一定要好好教训他一顿，那边kain边逃边配合地不时叫两声“救命哇、luzくん好糟糕！”，两人围着床你追我跑地绕了两圈后，最终，kain一个不察被眼明手快的luz直接从背后一扑一把捞进怀中。  
“kainくん还没见过真的耍流氓吧。”  
假装恶狠狠地说着，luz手上一用力把kain推倒到床上随后自己身体也压了下去。双手撑在少年身体两侧防止他逃跑，偏偏某人还没有自觉地左扭右扭着，让luz忍不住低头一口咬上他白皙的颈项。  
“啊……”  
被对方的突袭吓得一缩脖子，kain这才安分了下来。翻了个身正对着彼此，经过刚才的一番打闹，两人的气息都有些不稳。kain的手环上luz肩膀、luz则整个埋在他颈侧不时亲昵地轻啄几口，毛茸茸的头发不时刺到脸上却让kain莫名地安心。享受着luz断断续续的轻吻，感受着压在身上熟悉的重量，kain的心渐渐平静下来。  
“luzくん到底在介意什么嘛……”小声这么嘀咕了一句，kain嘟囔着嘴问出从下午起就藏在心底的疑问。  
“我可是要一个人过圣诞了哎、难道不可以要求补偿吗？”  
埋在颈间的声音有些朦胧，却让kain笑开了：  
“那luzくん要不要来做我和rairuくん的嘉宾？”  
“不要。”几乎立刻就得到了对方赌气的回复，“去干什么？夹在你和rairuくん中间吗？”  
从来没有听到过的带着浓重醋意的话让kain忍不住转头想要看看luz此刻脸上的表情。偏偏说出这句话后，luz似乎也发现这样不是怎么帅气，于是撇撇嘴手使坏地在kain腰间掐了一把想要扯开他的注意。  
“别……”  
敏感带被对方刻意挑逗，kain的腰不自主地往上一跳想要逃。一手拉住luz的手，kain转头笑意盈盈地看向luz：“在中间不好吗？那可是最佳位置呢！而且我有把平安夜和圣诞节都空出来啊，到时候还不是和luzくん一起过的？”  
少年因为自己刚才的动作眼中还蒙着一层水雾，却显见的心情很好，连带着眼睛都弯弯的充满笑意。  
是了，自己也知道，kain每次为了做好一件事努力而拼搏的样子真的很可爱。况且不是没有开过live，kain的心情自己也非常能够体谅。正是因为此，所以才一直纵容着kain的冷落啊。可是……  
“可是kainくん也太过分了啊……”  
近似自言自语地低声嘟囔了一句，luz泄愤般地用牙齿啃咬着kain的颈项。雪白的肌肤上瞬间留下一个个色彩鲜艳的红印，微微带着痛麻的感觉让向来怕疼的kain不住求饶：  
“别别别、luzくん我错了……”  
“kainくん哪里会错。”顺嘴回了句，“如果我真这么说了kain反而要觉得我不讲道理了吧？”  
“嘿嘿、怎么会……”  
心虚地笑着，kain嘴角的笑意有些勉强起来。没有再和他斗嘴，luz把脸埋到他颈间享受着这迟来已久的安宁。  
时间无声流淌，在这寂静的夜里仿佛凝滞了一般。  
回想着认识少年之后的点点滴滴——一开始因为对方是个不让人省心却又莫名喜欢缠着自己的孩子，所以下意识对他多了些关注和照顾，等意识过来时就发现这种维护已经成了一种习惯。看着他因为各种事情高兴着、悲伤着、傻兮兮地努力着、亦或是一根筋地往前冲着，认识了那么多年，见证着那个人的成长，甚至一度让luz觉得kain变了，可是现在想来……  
微微抬起头，察觉到他的动静的kain从本来乖乖让他枕着的姿势立刻抬头，黑白分明的双眼一如那年初见时那般清澈：  
“luzくん？”  
是呢，变得又何止是kain呢，自己也在不断地成熟啊不是吗？  
想通了这点，luz嘴角的弧度变得自然：一起前进固然美好，可是现在的kain和自己一样，也在摸索着属于他自己的音乐道路，这样就可以了不是吗？  
低头用手指梳理着kain柔软的短发，指缝间的触感让luz爱极地不愿放手。俯下身轻轻亲了下少年的额头：  
“kainくん会找到适合自己的音乐道路，我也是。所以，我们不会走散的，对不对？”  
——话中透出的乞求对方给予保证的希冀太过强烈，让kain诧异地微张了张嘴。最终，kain抬手环上luz肩膀，脸上的表情是前所未有的慎重：  
“那是当然的啊、luzくん。”  
……

年少时信誓旦旦的承诺，有多少随着时间一同被淡忘；  
那时以为会一辈子相伴的挚友，又有多少还陪在身边；  
可是我相信；  
即使现在我们并没有走在同一条道路，然而前进的方向却是一样的；  
所以，总有一天，我们会再次相遇的，对不对？

END

PS：这篇结束得有些随意？我也不知道有没有表达出自己想要写的意思哇、抓头~大概、我就是想表达即使现在不是一起活动，但是他们都喜爱着唱歌、喜爱着音乐，所以就算选择着不同的前进方式，但是目标相同是不会远离的哈~嘿嘿~还有不要吐槽我的取名无能了我纠结了半小时题目却还是。。我也想要取个高大上的题目啊果然太苦手了T^T嗯、想一想觉得这文算是《妄想》、《偏执》一个风格哈~所以我还要继续秉持题目只有两个字的风格！握拳！【←完全的意义不明。。


	6. 《睡前小短文一则》

友情提示：这是个有点吓人的睡前小故事，所以大家要有心理准备哦！  
\-----------------------------------

夜色静静铺洒在这片大地。已经临近晚上十点，白日里略显宽敞的街道因为这沉寂的月夜显得空旷而寂寥。  
一边加快了脚步一边拿出手机按下那个熟悉的号码，电话只响了一声便被接起，显然对方一直在等着这通来电。  
“kainくん到哪里了？”  
“luzくん我快到家了。”  
电话彼端那人不自觉间带上焦切的嗓音通过手机一直传递到心间，让kain心中一暖，连带着嘴角都咧开了一丝弧度，“大概还有十分钟就到了。”  
“嗯、那正好。”  
笑意仿佛会传染一般，让luz的口气也没了一开始的焦躁。确认了下时间，luz回复，“我熬着小米粥，等kainちゃん回来估计就可以喝了。”  
“哎是嘛？”隔着电话似乎都可以听到灶锅上小米粥翻滚的“咕噜咕噜”声，kain想象着小米粥入口糯糯暖暖的感觉，吧唧吧唧嘴恨不得马上就能到家，随后又突然想到什么般神情严肃地告诫，“luzくん可不准一个人偷吃，要等我回来一起吃哦！”  
孩子气的话语让luz不由失笑：“好好好，不会一个人偷吃的。对了kain，差点忘记告诉你了，我们家电梯在检修要明天才能好。”  
“哎？”想到那么晚的夜自己要一个人走那黑漆漆的楼梯，kain皱了皱鼻子满脸不愿意，“那我是不是要一个人走上来了？感觉有点可怕哎……”  
不自觉间带上的撒娇让luz很受用地低笑几声，还惹得kain不高兴地嘟囔了句“我可是在非常认真地抱怨哎luzくん竟然还笑！”，让luz笑的更开怀了。  
最后，本着自己的小孩还是要自己好好照顾，luz堪堪收起笑意道：  
“一会儿我去楼下接kainくん吧。”  
得到满意的答复，kain这才露出高兴的笑容。又和luz扯了几句后挂断了电话，因为刚才的通话，kain的心情变得明朗，连带着脚步也轻快起来。可就在这是，一阵冷风袭来，让kain呲了呲牙裹紧了身上的外套：  
“奇怪，刚才有那么冷么……”  
并不只是单纯的冷，空气中还包裹着一层阴寒让kain不由抖了抖身体觉得身上鸡皮疙瘩都要因为刚才那阵冷风起立敬礼了。搓了搓手臂，眼看着家里的大楼已经近在眼前，kain在低头给luz发完line——【luzくん我到楼下啦！】——后，一路小跑着进了大楼。  
推开大楼的玻璃门站在大厅，kain跺了跺脚驱赶身上的寒意。不知道是不是自己的错觉，kain总觉得今天大厅顶的那盏吊灯不似以往明亮，昏黄的光芒让他心中莫名升腾起一种不安……  
“ぅむ……luzくん怎么还不下来……”  
不愿意再胡思乱想，kain将视线从吊顶灯挪开开始念叨luz的迟迟不出现。正抱怨着，安全出口的门被人推开了，那个熟悉的身影带着笑意出现：  
“kainくん又在叨叨我晚了吧？明明是kain自己line发得太迟了。”  
“才没有！一定是luzくん太磨蹭了！”  
因为luz的出现整张脸都明亮起来之余，又不满自己再次被无故吐槽了，kain鼓起腮帮朝着对方走去。抗议的话语没有引起luz的在意，那人只是脸上带着浅浅的笑意回了句：  
“好了我们快上去吧。”  
“……嗯？”  
看着面前熟悉的面容，kain内心突然升腾起一种微妙的违和感，可再次回想却又说不上为什么，于是一时僵在了原地。  
“怎么了？”  
面对着那人歪着脑袋凝望自己的视线，kain安慰自己只是神经过敏。这么想开后扯开笑容回道：“没事没事，那我们快回家吧luzくん！”  
“嗯。”  
说完，luz率先走上楼梯，kain连忙跟在他身后。  
随着“砰！”的一声门被关上，黑夜里突兀的响起的声响仿佛敲击在kain心底让他不由跟着颤了颤。眼看着luz并没有因为他停下脚步而是已经开始往上走了，心下害怕的kain连忙追过去想要拉住对方的手和他一起上楼，却因为luz手臂的摆动而让两人恰好错开。  
“……”  
看着自己拉空的手——指尖上仿佛还残留着刚才相触时的温度，kain不高兴地撇撇嘴。  
“话说这里还真是暗啊……”  
跟在luz身后走着小声抱怨着：不知道为什么，平时灵敏的感应灯好像集体出了故障，不论kain多刻意加重脚步都没有亮起，反倒是他被自己发出的声音给吓了好几跳。如此试了几次后，kain也干脆放弃了弄亮感应灯的想法，只借着窗外透射进的月光小心地看着脚下的台阶。等他好不容易走完半层阶梯抬头，luz的身影已经在他上面6、7节台阶的位置了，迅捷的步伐让kain不由吐槽：  
“luzくん你看得清楚吗？哎、你走慢点等等我呀……”  
可眼前的身影却恍若未闻只是保持着之前的频率继续往上走。见对方根本不听他说，想到从楼下起那人反常的举动，kain不由生起气来加大了声音：  
“luzくん！你听到我说话了没有？真是的……一个人走这么快干嘛！”  
说归说，想到如果跟丢了自己就要一个人被抛在这昏暗的角落了，kain只能加快了步伐去追对方。就在这时，放在口袋里的手机震了震让kain脚步一滞，一个愣神后双眼一亮：  
“我真傻没有灯可以用手机照明嘛！”  
这么想着，kain掏着手机一边嘀咕着“话说是谁这个时候发消息过来，还真是太及时了”一边低头将手机解锁。可是就在他看到手机上显示的发信人时，却蓦地瞪大了双眼——  
呵呵、不会吧……  
手不受控制地开始打颤，kain默默抬头看了眼还在继续往上走的身影，一边划开了那署名“luz”的line对话框——  
【kainくん到哪里了呀？我在一楼大厅等了好久了呢，还没到吗？】  
一定是luzくん在和我开玩笑吧……还、还是消息延迟了？  
虽然这么安慰着自己，可是刚才被自己忽略的细节却清晰地浮现出来：错手而过时自己手上感觉到的冰冷温度、还有那个身影在黑暗中如履平地的样子……  
这么想着，kain在抬起头看清前方的情况后露出一副要哭了的样子——不知道什么时候，前方的身影已经停下了脚步——那个自己见过无数次、也搂过无数次的修长背影从未像此刻这般让他恐惧，而更让他害怕的是，那人竟用自己无比熟悉的嗓音问着“是谁来消息了？”  
之前未曾多想，可现下kain只觉得那个声音低沉阴冷，完全不像记忆中luz的声音总是带着温柔的笑意。  
“没、没有人……”  
快要哭出来的声音连自己都说服不了，而就在kain话音刚落的同时，手上的手机竟然震动了起来，kain反射地低头，在看到屏幕上显示的“来电人”名字时再也控制不住身体的颤抖——  
【luz】  
……

“啊————！！”  
仿若受了惊吓般，kain尖叫着从床上坐了起来，在看到眼前熟悉的场景时整个人还有些迷糊。  
这是……自己在家里？  
手下是熟悉的触感——柔软的床垫、蓬松的被子无一不昭示着自己正安然呆在家里的卧室——难道刚才……只是一个梦？  
“kainくん！”  
仿佛被kain的惊叫吓到，luz急急忙忙地冲进门焦急地坐到床边看着满头大汗的kain，直到确认他除了脸色略显苍白外并没有什么事，这才松了口气有放软了语调询问：  
“怎么了？”  
“我……”  
呆呆地看着眼前人半晌吐不出一句话，直到被对方眼中熟悉的关切唤回理智，kain这才慢慢缓过神放松了身体，“我好像……做了一个很可怕的噩梦。”  
“这么可怕？梦到什么了？”听到对方的回答，luz扯开笑容调侃：“是不是梦到我不要你了？kainくん放心吧，那只是梦而已。”  
“才没有！”  
炸毛地叫了句，不过回想起刚才那逼真的梦境，kain还是忍不住颤了颤身体，自然不会被时刻关注着他的luz忽略。对对方小动物一样可怜兮兮的样子完全没有抵抗力，luz隔着被子安抚性地拍了拍对方手臂哄道：  
“是不是害怕了要我陪着？不过我在熬小米粥呢，还要几分钟才能好……”  
感到手下的身体轻颤了下，luz不明所以地松开手看着他：“kainくん？怎么了？”  
“不、没什么。”摇了摇脑袋强制自己忘了刚才那个离谱的梦，熟悉的环境也让kain慢慢生出了安全感。花了一会儿时间调节后了心情，kain恢复了精神仰起头看向luz询问，“luzくん在煮小米粥？煮了很久了吗？好香呀！”  
说着不住地耸动着鼻子，在闻到满满的小米粥特有的香气后满足地长叹一声。看着对方小动物觅食般的样子，luz忍不住笑了：  
“是呀，刚才在电话里不就和kain说了等kainちゃん回来估计就可以喝了……”  
刚说完这句，kain就好像被人点了穴道般整个人都定住了，连带着笑容都僵在了脸上。一点一点地转过头看向身边那个熟悉的人，kain的嘴开合了几次才艰难地吐出：“lu、luzくん……你刚刚、说了什么……”  
“哎、kainくん忘记了吗？”那人说话的神情也好、语调也好都完全没有变，却让kain仿佛如坠冰窖——  
“刚才kainちゃん看到来电之后就晕过去了可是我亲自把kainちゃん带上来的呢、kainちゃん已经忘记了吗……”  
……

“够了……”  
少年恼怒的喝止声伴随着“啪嗒”一声枕头闷闷打在脸上的声音打断了luz继续说故事的声音。  
好脾气地把脸上的枕头拿下来，luz嘴角的笑意不变：  
“不是kainちゃん说要听睡前小故事的，我说给kainちゃん听还要被打，也太冤枉了吧~”  
——原来，因为kain睡前吵吵着让luz给他说个故事，于是luz便随口编了这么个故事。而为了让故事更有代入性，luz更是把主角直接套上了两人的名字。  
“luzくん有见过睡前小故事是鬼故事的吗？！不都该是可爱的、萌萌的小故事吗！”  
听到对方的狡辩，kain瞪大眼满脸谴责地看着睡着旁边一副无所谓样子的luz——是啦、luzくん胆子是比自己大，玩恐怖游戏还能脸不改色心不跳的，但自己可是打恐怖游戏都会吓得不断尖叫的类型啊！所以luzくん绝对、绝对是故意说鬼故事给自己听的，而且还故意用他那种低沉又没有音调起伏的声线说，真是太可恶了！  
越想越生气的kain忍不住又抄起刚才被luz放在一边的枕头就要往他身上砸，被对方眼明手快地拦截扔掉后顺势将不安分的少年反身压在身下。  
“好了kainくん、不要害怕……”  
看出少年的确被自己刚才编的故事吓得不轻，luz低头亲亲对方柔顺的黑发，声音带上了少有的温柔，“我在呢，所以kainくん不用怕……”  
“我才没有怕……”  
相触的肌肤带着温暖的温度让人安心，被对方的安抚顺了毛，kain抬头看着上方的人，痴痴的眼神惹得luz忍不住低头亲了亲他的眼睑。  
“luzくん别以为说两句好话我就会原谅你了……”害羞地侧过头，kain故意用小小刁难的口气提出要求：“我明天早上不要喝小米粥了……”  
“好。”  
无法抑制的笑意从喉间溢出，明白对方气已经消了大半，luz顺从地回答。而kain侧头想了想后继续补充：  
“还有以后如果晚回来，luzくん要去车站接我，”  
“好。”眉眼都带上了笑意的luz不但完全没有异议，还主动问道，“kainくん还有什么其他要求吗？”  
“暂时没有了……”不管多久，对上luz的凝视总会让kain整个都不好意思起来，于是声音也变得越来越轻，“以后再补充吧……”  
“好。”  
——从善如流地应道，仿佛承诺对方、满足对方的要求是理所当然的事。  
而得到满足的kain显然也忘了刚才收到的惊吓，推了推luz让他躺好后自动自发地在他怀里蹭了个舒服的位置，这才觉得困意上涌的kain闭上眼：“那我们快睡吧……”  
“嗯。”  
拉了拉被子将两人盖得更严实些，看着在自己怀里安然入梦的少年，luz嘴角的弧度不曾减过丝毫。轻轻在少年额角印下轻吻，luz道出那句例行的晚安：  
“kainちゃん、祝你做个好梦。”

END


	7. 《不知名小片段几则》

夜色静静弥漫，直到将整片大地完全包裹。点点暖黄的灯光零星亮起，给这个平凡的夜晚带来一丝温暖。  
随着“啪啪”作响的键盘敲击声，luz和kain各自占据着卧室一角忙活着。  
“呼……”  
好不容易将手上的事告一段落，luz长嘘出一口气动了动脖子想要放松一下僵硬的身体。因为心思从电脑上挪开，这才注意到平时总是不乏喧闹的房间今天似乎安静得反常。  
奇怪于那个总是闲不下来的少年今天在折腾点什么，luz转过头，就见自家恋人抱着只软软的轻松熊趴在床上一本正经地按着手机。  
好笑地看着kain脑袋完全磕在熊头上专注盯着手机屏幕的模样，连自己凝视的目光都被直接忽略，luz不由好奇起对方究竟在做什么。  
“kainくん。”  
清了清嗓音叫了对方名字却只得到一句敷衍的“嗯”，kain的心不在焉让luz不满地撇撇嘴从椅子上起身。随着距离接近，luz这才发现kain可能在和谁聊天——远远地就看到屏幕上的对话框——可惜因为距离关系，luz并没看清上面的文字。  
难道在和いかさん聊天？还是和rairuくん？难怪今天那么安静了，原来是找到小伙伴了。  
有些吃醋地想着，luz的心情变得微妙地不平衡起来。正想着一定要好好小惩大诫一下对方，结果那边的kain毫无预兆地“啊啊”大叫起来：  
“可恶啦！そらるさん的公式line一定是坏掉了！！”  
“哎？”  
鉴于kain的话太过出乎意料，luz怔了怔满脸诧异地眨眨眼，“そらるさん的公式line怎么惹到你了？”  
“luzくん你看！”  
气呼呼地手脚并用爬到床边顺势扑进luz怀里，kain半跪在床沿伸出手自然地抓着luz手臂将身体的重量都托付在他身上，随后把手机凑到luz面前。  
看了主动靠近的kain一眼，就见他拼命努嘴示意luz快看。无奈之下，luz顺着kain的动作疑惑地低头，第一眼印入眼帘的便是满屏的“AV男優”字样。  
“这……”  
抽了抽嘴角还在消化着眼前的名词，kain便挥动着手臂义愤填膺地表达出他的愤怒：  
“所以说啊！そらるさん的公式line绝对、绝对是坏掉了！不论打几遍‘kain’都回复‘AV男優’，怎么想都太奇怪了不是吗？！”嘟起脸一股脑地表示着他的不满之余，kain不忘拉个后援扯扯luz衣袖，“luzくん你说是不是？”  
宠溺地看着还在孩子气地叨念着“这绝对不科学！太没有道理了！”的kain，从luz的俯视角度只能看到kain的嘴巴不停张张合合着，因为之前在床上的翻滚，kain的睡衣扣子都松了几颗却完全不自知，头发因为他刚才不好的睡姿稀稀拉拉地落在额间，让luz手痒地替他拨开散乱的发丝。  
“luzくん你别闹啦我在和你说正经的呢！”  
不配合地晃着脑袋避开luz作乱的手，kain对luz同学的不认真表示及其愤慨，整张脸都皱了起来，受气包般的模样让luz忍不住低笑出声：  
“可是我觉得上面说的挺对的啊~”——总算了解kain思维的luz并没有顺着他的意思，反而坏心眼地起了逗弄的心思。果然他刚说完，kain就瞪大了双眼，黑白分明的眼瞳带上谴责望向luz。  
无声地对视了良久，见luz丝毫没有忏悔的意思还一脸笑眯眯的，kain忽然“哼哼”两声收回手机双手并用地开始将屏幕向上滑动，修长的食指边灵巧地滑动着屏幕边嘟囔：  
“luzくん真不可靠……不过你别得意……”  
面前的少年似乎想起了什么重要的事一心一意翻看着聊天记录，挺直的身体因为跪坐在柔软的床上不时不稳地晃动一下让luz看得有些担心，于是干脆伸出手环上kain的腰让他靠着自己。  
“……嗯？”  
骤然接近的气息让kain下意识地抬头看向luz，就见他眼中带着纯然的笑意看着自己并且越靠越近。面对逐渐在眼前放大的脸孔，已经很了解这代表什么的kain非常有危机意识地抬起手搭在luz胸口阻止他的靠近：  
“luzくん你想干什么？！我可是童贞！不可以对我做那样的事情！”  
“童贞？”对着整个人都往后缩一脸警戒的kain，luz故意用眼神瞟了瞟kain握在手心的屏幕，“‘童贞’的‘AV男優’~？”  
“可恶啦！luzくん不准说这个词！”被luz刻意拉长的发音刺激，kain“哇哇”大叫抗议着，随后想起了自己刚才翻到的文字又重整旗鼓得意起来：  
“luzくん以为只有我是这样的吗？其实luzくん在そらるさん心目中也没多好的……”说话间kain邀功似得把手机送回luz眼前后指着某一行文字说，“看！对着そらるさん的公式line发‘luz’只会得到‘犬’这样的回复！”  
“嗯。”不甚在意地回了句，luz倒是不介意这样的答案，反倒是kain一脸比他还激动地双手捧着他的脸颊左看右看了一番后得出结论：  
“luzくん哪里像狗狗了，所以那个一点也不可靠……"  
“わんわん……”  
“……"——完全被luz那两声给惊悚到了的kain在过了最初的怔愣后，眼中突然散发出闪闪光芒整个都扑进luz怀中，连声音都扬高了几分，“好可爱……luzくん你再叫两声、再叫两声？”  
“わんわん……”  
开口满足了自家恋人的愿望，一本正经的表情配上卖萌的叫声，结果不知道被哪里戳中萌点的kain直接扑进luz怀里蹭着。  
享受了一会儿kain的主动，自觉时机差不多了的luz开始不客气地索要好处：“kainくん，你要知道，人与人之间的相处要公平，光想着索取是不行的。”  
“哎？”不明白luz为什么说到这个却本能地感知到了对方身上传出了危险的气息，kain困惑地从他颈间抬头。  
面对一脸纯良地眨眼看着他的kain，luz手扶上kain的肩头固定住他的身体后眉眼带笑地凑过去亲了亲对方的额头。安抚完毕，早已经挖好坑就等着那个少年自己跳下来的luz丝毫没有罪恶感地说出自己的最终目的：  
“刚才我已经满足了kain的愿望演示了そらるさん公式line的评论，所以现在轮到kainくん了！刚才我做了两次，所以kainくん记得也要两次哦！”  
“Σ(°△°|||)︴什、什么……”  
完全跟不上luz思维的kain还来不及为自己好好争取权利，就感受到luz按在他肩头的双手在用力。就着极有地理优势的位置，luz直接把对方推倒在床上后，瞥了眼墙上的挂钟勾起嘴角：  
“好了kainくん，现在可以开始上演深夜档了……”  
……

夜已深，经历了一番激烈“运动”已经倦极的kain手抓着luz手臂不放，整个埋在对方怀里小小声地哼哼着。看着小动物一样缺乏安全感蜷缩在他身边的kain，回想起刚才的缠绵，luz宠爱地探过身亲亲他正不安转动着的双眸。  
“luzくん……”  
粘腻的声音带着固有的撒娇意味，让luz应声抬头——从来的从来，只要少年一这样叫他的名字，他便无法忽视——“怎么了，kainくん？哪里不舒服吗？”  
关切的问话却让kain瞬间红了脸，嗔怪地瞪了luz一眼，kain小声嘟囔：“可恶啦现在才想起问这个……luzくん真是太糟糕了……”  
“呵呵～”笑着看着kain敢怒不敢言的委屈样，luz摸了摸他的头发耐心询问，“那怎么了？”  
“嗯……”  
被认真询问，kain反而无法直接说出刚才要说的话了。欲言又止地咬咬唇迟疑了老半天也没说出个所以然，而luz也不催促他只是捏了捏握在手中的掌心表示自己有在好好听。  
可能因为对方那一贯的温柔，得到鼓励的kain偷偷瞥luz一眼后瘪瘪嘴开口：“luzくん……既然そらるさん都说我是‘AV男優’，我是不是……可以试试唱《威風堂々》了……?”  
“嗯？”反应过来的luz轻笑着揶揄，“kainくん果然一直很执着于《威風堂々》啊！”  
“因为luzくん的《威風堂々》超帅啊！”——似乎没有经过思考就脱口而出的话让luz笑意更深。看着怀里还在认真等他答复的kain，乌黑的眼瞳中倒映着他的身影，一心一意的依赖让luz蓦地想到某种动物：  
“不如kainくん唱《虎视眈々》吧，正好和我这个‘犬科’凑对。”  
“这样吗……”听了luz的提议，kain在脑内自动回顾了一遍luz唱《虎视眈々》时的情景后握拳表示“我一定会喘得比luzくん专业的！”  
“嗯，这我相信。”回想起刚才kain软软糯糯的喘息，luz笑着给出肯定：“毕竟kainくん实战演练这么多次了。”  
“うるさい！”一手拍开luz笑得灿烂的脸，kain放大声音再次强调了一次：“童貞です。luzくん不要乱说话！”  
“好吧、好吧，我期待着kainくん的新作。如果需要任何帮助——比如滑舌什么的，我绝对都会‘嘴把嘴’好好教……”  
“才不需要！”一把捂住luz的嘴，kain瞪了他一眼后转过身背对luz，“我要睡觉了，不理luzくん了！”  
看着明显害羞了的kain，luz眼中弥漫上浓浓笑意。躺下身从背后环上那具单薄的身体将kain纳入怀中，luz轻轻碰了碰对方的耳垂道出那句例行的晚安：  
“おやすみ，kainちゃん。”

END

PS：好久没写了写得很不顺手呀。。。算了就这样吧嘿嘿~已经连题目都懒得想的我已经彻底没救了【放弃治疗脸】，所以，题目叫《片段》它的确就是个“小片段”了~www

（一）关于“女朋友”还是“男朋友”  
“kainくん你在做什么？”  
结束了一场live，回到宾馆内刚洗完澡裹着浴袍出来的luz一边用毛巾擦着头发一边从浴室出来。因为之前取下了一直带着的隐形眼镜，所以现在的他只能模模糊糊地看到kain背对着他趴在床头捣鼓着什么于是顺嘴问了句。  
“luzくん洗完澡啦？”没什么诚意地问了一句，连一个眼神都没赏给luz的kain显然一门心思专注在自己手头的事，“我在拍和我躺在一张床上的女朋友呢！”  
“哦~？”  
眯起眼勉强看清kain正横竖调整着枕头让他所谓的“女朋友”靠得更自然些，luz的语气转了三折。可惜眼下kain并没有留意到luz的这番变化，自认为给自己的笛子调整了一个最佳姿势后，kain一边得意地哼哼着“不愧是kainSAMA这个角度正好！”一边按下相机快门……  
“kainちゃん……”  
随手将毛巾扔在床头柜后无声无息地走到kain身后，luz因为对方的忽略身上整个散发出了危险气息。伸出胳膊一搂将对方置入怀中，偏偏kain在毫无准备之下身体失去平衡倒入了luz胸口。  
“呵呵~”自然地接住靠入他怀中的少年，对着怔怔地瞪大眼脑袋靠在他肩膀仰望着他的kain，luz嘴角勾勒出一抹浅浅的弧度，“kainちゃん确定是女朋友而不是男朋友？”  
愣了一秒才反应过来luz的意思，kain立刻炸毛从他怀里跳起来：  
“才不是男朋友！luzくん你思想太糟糕了！”  
……

（二）关于对彼此的“爱称”  
luz发现不知道怎么回事，最近自己耳边似乎总不停回放着【るす様】这个称呼。  
事情的起因源于某一次自己随口抱怨了一句“明明已经过了被人称呼为‘くん’的年纪了呢”，结果本来只是不怎么认真地这么一说，恰好被身旁的kain听到了。那人当时就瞪大眼凑了过来：  
“哎~~？luzくん不喜欢被叫做‘luzくん’吗？那以后要怎么叫？‘luzさん’？”正说着眼神一转，在看到一旁的慰问品后，少年双眼一亮似乎想到了什么好的称呼，连带着音调都高了半拍，“或者叫‘luz様’？”  
就这么试叫了一声，没有等luz表达满意或抗议，自觉这是一个非常好的称呼的kain自顾做了决定。之后，luz就觉得自己耳边回荡着少年软乎乎反复叫着【るすさまぁ～?】的声音，连带着众人也不知出于凑热闹还是调侃抑或其他心理也跟着叫起了luz【るす様】这个称呼。  
所以……以前被大家学着kain那独特的软软的语调叫着【luzくん】还不够，今后是要升级了的节奏么……  
无奈地在心里吐槽着的luz最终在kain少年再一次跟在他身后叫着他【るすさまぁ～?】时一把捂住了对方嘴巴。对上对方黑白分明的大眼珠，luz嘴角扯出一抹浅浅的弧度、微微弯腰看了kain半晌后，刻意压低声线叫了对方——【ハゲちゃん】  
低沉的嗓音带着luz声线中特有的慵懒，仿佛有催眠人心的作用，让kain一时有些恍惚，直到几秒过后消化了对方话中内容的少年这才反应过来跳脚道：  
“太过分了luzくん怎么能这么叫我！！！”  
——少年挥舞着拳头激烈抗议的样子好像一副动态图片在luz眼中定格。从此，似乎被开启了什么机关，两人之间的称谓开始不停变化，从【豚野郎】、【ハゲ】到【ルズさん】、【ガインくん】。  
而脑子跟不上luz的kain在经历了一波波连续被打压后，总算投降地放弃了【るす様】这个异样的称呼，老老实实还是和以前一样乖乖叫着对方【luzくん】。  
目睹了所有过程的友人们好笑地调侃着两人“情趣十足”。而面对大家的调笑，luz只是轻笑着假装一脸遗憾地附和着“可惜这些【爱称】都浪费了”，看着大家一笑而过，luz耸耸肩带过了这个话题。只有他自己心里最清楚：对于那个人，自己最喜欢的称呼果然还是只有……  
【かいんちゃん?】  
……

（三）关于对对方的“占有欲”  
事情发生在某天晚上，luz因为和朋友有约，扔下kain少年一个人和友人去吃晚餐。  
晚饭进行到大半，已经吃饱的几人开始闲话唠嗑。突然其中一位友人戳戳luz手臂满脸神秘地将手机放到luz眼前并示意他快看。  
疑惑地看了好友一眼，luz的视线顺势下滑到他手上的手机，第一眼看到的就是屏幕中仅穿了一件松垮垮的开衫就在生放的kain。当时，luz脑海中划过的第一反应是：这件衣服怎么这么眼熟……  
再仔细一看，明显偏大的衣服正好将少年整个包裹起来，柔软的料子贴合着他青涩的曲线，让他好像初生的小动物一般软萌。光洁的锁骨随着他的动作若隐若现，luz甚至担心他动作幅度再大一些肩膀也要露出来了。  
想到少年这个样子不知道被多少人看到，luz连吃饭的兴致也开始消退。匆匆和众人结束了聚餐，luz双眼喷火地直奔对方家里去。  
敲开门进了卧室，果然，刚结束生放的少年还穿着之前那件衣服。  
略显局促地绞着衣摆站在那儿任由luz的眼神上上下下扫视了几番，kain似乎终于酝酿好了情绪别扭地开口：  
“luzくん不是和别人吃饭去了，怎么有空过来？”  
“所以我去吃饭了，kainくん在做什么？”  
“luzくん不在，我无聊所以就去开了生放，怎么了吗？”假装淡定地回了一句，只有微微颤抖的手指泄露了kain内心的紧张。  
“所以，kainくん就穿成这样，去生放了，是吗？”  
刻意加了重音的语调明显地显示出此时luz的不悦，过于强大的气场让kain下意识瑟缩了下，随后又觉得这样太没出息仰起头回嘴：  
“是又怎么样？丢下我和别人出去约会的luzくん难道还要限制我做什么吗？”  
被kain赌气的话语激得反而笑了出来，交往了这么久，luz自然可以从对方强装倔强的眼神中读出那一抹不安，可是回想起自己刚才看到的生放画面，内心深处处于焦躁状态的luz最终选择遵从本能。  
“看来还真是要给kainくん一点小教训，不然以后我不在的时候，kainくん就要直接上演限制级了是不是？”  
这么说着的同时，luz突然升腿一绊将对方压倒在床上，随后自己紧跟着单膝跪在kain身侧单手压在他肩膀上不让他起来，动作一气呵成甚至让kain来不及反应。无视于对方的惊叫，luz在固定好对方不让他乱动后居高临下地望着他：  
“偷穿我的衣服，还穿成这样！谁告诉你开衫里面是什么都不用穿就可以出去的了？出息了啊？”  
宽松的衣服因为两人的挣动被扯得凌乱不堪，偏偏kain还毫无自觉地变挥动着双手试图挣脱开luz的钳制边喊：  
“你管我！你管我怎么穿衣服管我穿不穿衣服！”  
“好啊，你看我管不管你！”  
一向温顺的少年现在也学会顶嘴了让luz更加火上浇油，用蛮力把他翻了个身让他趴在床上，luz单膝压在他尾椎骨限制他的动作，一手顶住他的肩膀不让他乱动另一手直接就拉住他的衣领往下扯。  
“你别乱来！”  
被luz的动作卡得死死的kain这才后知后觉地意识过来luz可能真的动气了顿时慌张起来。身上的衣服被luz拉下一半露出白皙的肩膀，因为是直接扯的袖子，还没有完全脱出来的衣服反而将kain的双手反剪在了背后无法挣脱。  
凑过去不客气地一口咬上kain的肩膀，几乎立刻就听到对方的叫声。Luz没有理睬他的拒绝把手伸向kain身前摸索着解开他的裤子纽扣就要脱他裤子，kain急忙扭着腰躲着他的手回头试图换回对方理智：  
“luzくん你别乱来、我不愿意！你这就是强迫！”  
可惜在拉扯间已经被带出脾气的luz完全不听对方的话一口回道：  
“kainくん本来就是我的！”  
“我不要！”  
内心极力排斥着对方的动作，眼看着裤子的拉链被对方拉下来，衣料摩擦的声音仿佛被无限放大，kain的声音不知不觉地扬高，带上了自己也不曾发现的害怕：  
“luzくん！”  
似乎被对方声音中隐隐的哭腔唤醒，luz愣了愣停下了手上的动作。看着kain因为挣扎整个脸都埋在枕头里憋得通红，理智回笼的luz突然连手脚都不知道要怎么放了。  
讷讷地松开了对kain的钳制，看着少年还保持着原来的动作不变，luz坐到他身旁伸手扶着他的肩膀让他翻了个身正对着自己。迎上对方委屈的眼神，luz忍不住轻轻搂住对方道歉：  
“对不起、kainくん……”  
“luzくん……”小声叫着他的名字，kain吸了吸鼻子还没从刚才激烈的动作中缓过来，整个身体还有些微微发颤。  
对方一如以往软绵绵叫着他名字的声音让luz的心神奇地就柔软了下来。低头看着怀里温顺的少年，墨黑色的头发如他本人一般柔软，让luz克制不住伸手抬起他的下巴印下一个抚慰性质大过欲望的轻吻：  
“是我不好，kainくん。”说着，又亲了亲他的发顶加了一句，“别怕。”  
“嗯。”  
伸手环住对方的腰，kain把脑袋埋在对方颈间深吸了一口气。说不上理由地，每次luz的安慰仿佛都可以让kain觉得安心。  
这么靠了一会儿，已经平静下来的kain趴在luz怀里仰头望着对方问道：  
“说起来，luzくん不是在吃饭？怎么会知道我在生放？”  
“我还没说你了，生放的时候在胡说八道些什么，mafuくん是ホスト、我也是ホスト、大家都是ホスト，只有S!Nたん是池面是吧？”  
发现自己被抓包，一脸娇憨地“嘿嘿嘿”笑着的少年抓着luz衣袖撒娇似的辩解：“本来就是嘛，luzくん你看看你现在的动作，刚才还扒我衣服、不是ホスト是什么……”  
对于kain的话，luz没有回答而是扬起了一个对方熟悉的笑容——恶魔气质满满的——一把按住kain的脑袋，luz低下头舔了舔他的耳垂：  
“好吧，既然kainくん都这么说，我就来好好学下怎么做一个合格的ホスト招待kainくん吧！”  
……

（四）关于“好友”  
S!N作为两人的好友，在luz和kain心中有着特殊的位置。  
“哼、为什么luzくん就可以叫S!Nくん‘S!Nたん’我就不行！明明最早的时候不是这样的！太过分了！简直不可原谅！”  
这天，luz刚打开门进屋就听到kain一个人在碎碎念着。没听清楚他到底在念叨什么只听到他不停说着“S!N”名字的luz猜想S!N可能又在日常的逗孩子了，于是随口问了句：  
“S!Nたん又欺负你了？”  
刚说完，不知道哪个词刺激到对方了，kain一下子跳起来跑到luz面前开始抱怨：  
“果然果然！为什么luzくん就那么顺口地叫S!Nくん‘S!Nたん’！果然你们背着我有暧昧关系！太过分了！”  
好笑地看着眼前不停抱怨着的少年，luz完全不明白对方激动的点在哪里，于是换好拖鞋后顺手摸了下对方的脑袋安抚。  
“luzくん你听我说啦！S!Nくん刚才在推特上说不准我叫他‘S!Nたん’说很恶心还要叫警察啦，但是luzくん这么叫就可以原谅，是不是很可恶！以前最早最早的时候明明不是这样的！”  
总算搞清楚少年在纠结什么的luz忍不住轻笑出声，暗叹着S!N真是越来越爱逗弄kain了，偏偏kain还是几年如一日般一逗就炸毛。  
“不过，大概就因为这样所以S!Nたん才这么乐此不疲地一直变着花样‘欺负’kainちゃん吧……”  
轻叹了一声，luz由衷地对于S!N和kain两人多年来不变的相处模式表示敬佩且不愿干涉。而一旁碎碎念的kain在结束了一轮抱怨后发现luz显然没有把刚才他的话听进去，不由瞪圆了双眼谴责地望向对方：  
“luzくん、你是不是完全没有听我刚才在说什么……”  
发现对方似乎绕在这个问题上过不去了，luz挑了下眉经验十足地几句话力挽狂澜：  
“好了好了不要生气了，下次我们一起约S!Nくん出去灌醉他给kainちゃん报仇好不好？”  
“那说好了！luzくん不可以骗我哦！”觉得这是个好主意，少年双眼一亮伸出手指就要和luz拉钩让他保证。  
“好好好、保证不骗你。”竭力忍着笑和少年拉了勾，luz无奈地摇头低叹，“真是的、kainちゃん的悟性什么时候可以提高一点呀……”  
“你说什么呀luzくん？”因为对方第二句话的声音实在太轻，kain歪了歪脑袋询问着。  
“我说，”没有再纠结于这个问题，luz十分自然地选择岔开话题，“kainちゃん去做蛋包饭给我吃吧，之前答应做给我吃的都拖欠了好久了~”  
“啊！”似乎想起自己的确曾经这么许诺，却因为各种各样的原因一直没有实现，kain立刻道歉，“对不起、对不起luzくん，因为一直没有抽出空来……我这就去做，今天一定让luzくん吃上！luzくん先坐一会儿我现在就去做哦！”  
说着似乎生怕luz生气，kain一转身便跑进了厨房开始准备起来了。  
斜靠在墙边看着少年忙碌的背影，luz嘴角溢出了一丝笑意：所以，何止是S!N和kain，自己和kain的相处也一直遵循着最早的模式吧？纵使两人都在不断成长，却仍然维持着最初的那份初心……

END


End file.
